Regresando a Equestria
by n1god
Summary: Eyedragon y Twiligth escaparon del dios del Tiempo, al hacerlo llegaron al mundo de Ragnarok donde tendrán que encontrar la forma de regresar a Equestria, Magos, alquimistas, caballeros, paladinos y muchos mas podrán ayudarlos, pero la búsqueda los llevara a otra búsqueda, muchas cosas pueden pasar en su viaje veamos(Autorización de usar a Eyedragon adquirida.) No hay terceros Jobs
1. Bien venidos a Prontera

Como sabran Eyedragon y Twiligth Sparkle, fueron tomados por el dios Tiempo aquel dios que esta al tanto de todo… el pasado, presente y futuro… Zafire abandono a Eye pues el solo termino arruinando el futuro, pero eso es punto y aparte.

Time Lord como le gusta llamarlo, junto a Twiligth y Eyedragon el tenia a ambos cargándolos en sus hombros, el lugar era un túnel con diversos colores, donde ce dirigían a la nada del túnel, hacia el frente, Eye era conocido por ser muy impaciente.

Eye: ya llegamos?...

Tiempo: No…

Eye: Ya llegamos?...

Tiempo: QUE NOOO es la quinta ves que te lo digo.=Dijo algo arto=

Eye: Tengo hambre.

Tiempo: y que quieres que haga…

Twiligth: yo también tengo hambre.

Tiempo: aguántense hasta que lleguemos.

Eye: ya llegamos?.

Como cual político censurando medios Tiempo apareció una cinta para amarrar los hocicos de ambos y asi no escuchar ninguna palabra mas de ellos.

Tiempo: Mi mamá dijo estudia cabrón…

Eye enojado por loque iso Tiempo golpeo con sus pesuñas traseras el estomago del dios sofocándolo, haciendo que ellos cayeran en un pequeño portal del túnel, Twiligth al caer de la espalda de Tiempo aprovecho y dio un golpe en la entrepierna, para que el no pudiera seguirlos, Tiempo solo sujetaba con sus manos su entre pierna.

Tiempo: ahh… Mis péndulos…=Dijo con falta de aire.=

Eyedragon y Twiligth cayeron en pasto, Eye estaba de espaldas y Twiligth arriba de su regaso.

Eye: Agh!...=Dijo adolorido.= Que es esto?...=miro a Twiligth=Agusto?.

Twiligth: Podría ser peor.

Eye tras oír esto la empujo quitándola de encima de él, ambos miraron su entorno era un bosque, el sol iluminaba todo el lugar, tanto Twiligth como Eye ce pusieron de pie, ponían mucha atención al lugar donde ce encontraban, era un bosque… solo que los arboles eran enormes, sin embargo miraron un sendero al frente suyo, pero la pregunta recaía a que dirección ir.

Twiligth: Izquierda o derecha?.

Eye: A que dirección quieres ir?.

Twiligth: Em… Izquierda.

Eye: Bien entonces yo ire por la derecha.

Twiligth: QUE ME DEJARAS SOLA?=Dijo indignada=

Eye: Es mucho mas fácil dividirnos… y mejor.=Abrió sus alas= Revisar nuestro entorno.

Eye comenzó a bolar lo mas alto que pudo al llegar asta arriba solo pudo quedar mas sorprendido, el bosque no parecía tener fin alguno, todo loque sus ojos de dragon le permitían ver era solo bosque.

Twiligth: VES ALGO?.

Eye bajo asta al lado de ella, y solo negó con la cabeza.

Twiligth: Como regresaremos a Equestria?.

Eye: Preocupémonos por salir de este lugar.

Antes de que siquiera ellos pudieran tomar una decisión sobre que dirección tomar los arbustos de enfrente suyo comenzaron a moverse, ce escucho un gemido de dolor proveniente de aquel arbusto, rápidamente Eye desenfundo su espada, esperando a que la criatura saltara. Sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa al ver como una especie de Mantis religiosa gigante caía al frente suyo, sangrando para después convertirse en polvo, un viento frio ce llevo las cenizas de la mantis dejando ver una especie de corazón hecho de cristal rojizo.

Eye: Que es esto?...=Tomo el corazón= Bonito si te gusta la joyería.

¿?: OYE ESO ES MIO.

De los arbustos salió un humano era un chico de cabello negro, y ojos dorados el cual vestia con una gabardina larga con un sombrero de copa y un baston en forma de dragon el cual sujetaba una esfera blanca.

Chico: Eso me pertenece.

Eye: Pues toma.=Le aventó el corazón.=

Twiligth: Porque esa mantis ce hiso cenizas?.

Chico: Eso pasa cuando matas a los monstros de este mundo DAAAA.=Dijo con cierto en fado en su voz, mientras guardaba el corazón en una de sus bolsas=

Eye: Sabes donde estamos?.

Chico: Deberían saberlo en la entrada del bosque dice su nombre…

Twiligth: Pero no entramos por hay.

Chico: Agh novatos…=Metió su mano a sus bolsas= Supongo que están perdidos no es asi?.

Eye: Claro que n.=No termino la frase=

Twiligth: SI, nos podrías ayudar?.

Chico: Tomen estas alas de mariposa=Dije entregándole un par a cada una= Soplenlas y los llevaran a la ciudad mas cercana. Ahora si me disculpan.=De su gabardina saco una gran pistola= Tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda.

Un gran rugido ce escucho, los tres miraron un par de ojos rojos a la lejanía del bosque.

Chico: A DIVERTIRCE.=Fue corriendo hacia aquellos ojos mientras disparaba repetidas veces.=

Eye: YO VOY CON TIGO TUUU.

Antes de que Eye fuera al lado de el Twiligth tomo por la fuerza a Eye.

Twiligth: Estas loco no sabes que es eso mejor usemos esto.

Eye: Y desperdiciar la mejor pelea de mi vi…AHHHHHHH.

Grito cual chica al mirar una cabeza de un gran chivo cercas de el, al poco tiempo esta cabeza ce volvió cenizas.

CHICO: Y FALTAN 100.

Twiligth: Eye….=Dijo asustada=

Eye: Que?.

Twiligth señalo al lado izquierdo de ellos y miraron a un sinfín de ojos que los miraban furiosos.

Twiligth: Nos podemos ir?...

Eye : No podía estar mas de acuerdo querida.=Dijo soplando el par de alas de mariposa.=

Los dos pares de alas comenzaron a girar alrededor de ellos hasta que ambos desaparecieron, de aquel plano del bosque.

Eye y Twiligth ahora ce encontraban en frente de una ciudad con un gran muro, había una puerta grande con un par de guardias uno era un humano y el otro un dragon, ambos llevaban armadura, el dragon llevaba una espada en su espalda mientras que el otro una catana en su cintura.

Twiligth: Bien venidos a Prontera?.=Miro un cartel cercas de ambos guardias.=

Eye: A que clase de mundo llegamos a parar?.

Ambos ce acercaron hasta la puerta donde los dos guardias solo abrieron la puerta.

Humano: Bien venidos a la Capital de Ragnarok.

Dragon: La capital de todo Ragnarok.=Le dio un pequeño mapa a Twiligth= Tome les servirá para guiarce dentro de la ciudad.

Twiligth: Gracias.

Eye: Em… Ragnarok?.

Humano: Si, esta capital alberga a los mas grandes magos, caballeros y alquimistas… y están a tiempo dentro de poco será el concurso de PVP, no querrán perdérselo.

Eye: PVP?...

Dragon: Si es una pelea campal el ultimo en pie gana una recompensa de medio millón de Zenis.

Eye: A Eye le gusta…=Dijo feliz= BAMOS TWILY QUE ESPERAMOS=Dijo feliz mientras la arrastraba=

Dragon: Amor joven…=Dijo mirando a ambos retirarse=

Humano: Y que lo digas.

Fin del primer cap

Agance a la idea de loque tendrán que hacer para regresar a Equestria.


	2. Un dia de mala suerte

Tras pasar la puerta que cuidaban aquellos dos guardias, Eyedragon y Twiligth miraron sorprendidos aquella ciudad, las calles estaban llenas de diversos personajes, todos ellos en su mayoría humanos, ellos estaban en la calle principal, había tiendas de cada tipo, tanto de pociones, como de espadas, armaduras, sombreros y muchas cosas mas.

Eye: Fiuuuu=Silbo= Este lugar me agrada.

Ambos caminaron por en medio de la calle, ce escuchaban martillazos de un mercader que vendía espadas, miraron a otra tienda la cual vendía una gran variedad de tipos de escudos, al poco tiempo Twiligth timo el mapa que le habían entregado los guardias en la entrada y comenzó a revisarlo, la forma de la ciudad era rectangular, en medio de ella ce podía mirar como las casas formaban un círculo alrededor de una gran fuerte.

Twiligth: Deberíamos buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a regresar.

Eye: Y en quien tienes en mente? Solo mira este lugar.=Dijo alegre= Este lugar fue hecho para mi… Espadas, escudos… ARMADURAS=Miro una tienda la cual tenia como oferte una armadura dorada con una jema azul en esta.=La quiero…

Eye fue corriendo asta la ventana de aquella tienda para mirar la armadura, Eye estaba perdido en la forma de la armadura pero Twiligth con su casco bajo la cabeza de Eye asta donde estaba el precio.

Eye: JA creen que pagare tal precio=Dijo dando media vuelta= Ni drogado ni con mas alcohol que sangre en las venas pienso comprar algo con esa cantidad de ceros en el precio.

Twiligth: Y asi mueren las ilusiones.=Miro el mapa= Dime te parece si vamos a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Eye: jajaja me ves cara de rata de bibliotecario?. Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de entrar en una pienso entrar.

Twiligth: Entonces como piensas encontrar algo que nos ayude a regresar?

Eye: Si quieres tu ve a la biblioteca, yo pienso ganar la recompensa de la pelea PVP.

Twiligth: el dinero no compra la felicidad.

Eye: Si pero… como la facilita.

Twiligth: =Suspiro= te parece si nos vemos aquí cuando caiga la noche?.=Dijo mostrando la fuente del centro de la ciudad.=

Eye: Me parece bien.

Twiligth: Bien…=Comenzó a irse= NO te metas en problemas.=Dijo en tono firme=

Eye: Es amenaza?...=Dijo en tono retador=TU A MI?.

Twiligth: No.

Eye: Mas te vale.

Twiligth: Es una advertencia.

Eye: Si como no, tu y cuantos mas.

Twiligth: Mejor asegúrate de que estés en esa palea para que consigas algo de dinero.

Eye: Si consigo dinero será para mi.=Dijo mientras ce alejaba de ella.=

Una vez que ambos ce separaron, Twiligth ce dirigió al norte de la ciudad, mientras que Eye buscaría a alguien que le diera datos en cuanto al evento de PVP, tras un momento de búsqueda Eye encontró a un humano con armadura plateada que cubría casi todo su cuerpo con excepción de su cabeza.

Eye: Oye tu, sabes algo sobre la pelea PVP?.

El humano bolteo a tras suyo pero no miro a nadie.

Humano: Hola?.=Dijo extrañado=

Eye: No te pases de listo, soy bajo pero no tanto.

El humano miro asía abajo y miro al Eye.

Humano: En que puedo ayudarte niño.

Eye: N-n-niño?=Dijo algo enojado=

Humano: Venga crio, que sucede?.

Eye: No me llames crio ni niño, te quedo claro.=Dijo a regañadientes=

Humano: Tranquilo chaval.=Dijo algo extrañado= Dime que ocupas.

Una vez que Eye trato de controlarse.

Eye: zabras algo sobre la pelea PVP?.

Humano: Claro solo que tendrás que inscribirte primero y pagar tu entrada.

Eye: Y donde me inscribo?.

Humano: Mira ves esa casa.=Señalo una casa naranja.=

Eye: Aja.

Humano: Pues esa no es.=Dijo casi a risa.= Es allá donde están los guardias=Señalo una casa roja donde ce encontraban dos guardias humanos con armaduras cuidando la entrada.= El coste es de 1000 Zenis.

Eye: Bien, gracias…=Dijo dirigiéndose a la casa= A… otra cosa.

Humano: Que ocu…

Eye había golpeado al humano dos veces una en la cabeza y otra en la espalda.

Eye: Muy graciosito no,=Dijo mientras revisaba las bolsas de este humano.= Mucha risa pendejo.=Dijo tomando el dinero que tenia= Creo que no entraras a la pelea verdad?.

El humano solo negó con la cabeza

Eye: Eso creí.

Mientras tanto con Twiligth, ce encontraba en frente de una gran biblioteca( Para que tengan la idea de esta es la biblioteca de Alejandría).

Twiligth: ADIOS VIDA SOCIAL.=Dijo feliz mientras entraba a la biblioteca=

Ella abrió las dos puertas de par en par usando su magia, sus ojos ce iluminaron al mirar 5 pisos que tenia aquella biblioteca, cada uno de estos llenos de libros de todos los tipos, Matemáticos, Científicos, Mágicos, Eróticos, Ficción, entre muchos mas.

Twiligth: Dulce Celestia con que empiezo…=Dijo dando saltitos en aquella gran biblioteca.=

Ella miraba el lugar mientras daba pequeños saltos, sin embargo termino tropezando con un humano el cual cayó al suelo junto a ella.

Twiligth: Perdón, no era mi intención.=Dijo ayudando a levantarlo.=Te juro que no era mi… Inten,,, cion…

Twiligth miro al chico de pies a cabeza, el bestia de blanco junto a una boina verde con una medalla roja en el. Twiligth prácticamente quedo encantado al mirar a este chico.

Chico: Descuida…=Dijo algo adolorido.= Muchos estudiosos entran como tu. Estoy acostumbrado.

Twiligth: Enserio?.=Dijo apenada=

Chico: Obvio no, solo los magos son los únicos que entran a mi biblioteca, y uno que otro paladin=Dijo mientras ce dirigía a un carro con libros.= Dime alicornio, que te trae por estos lares?=Dijo comenzando a acomodar los libros del carro=

Twiligth: Bueno… la cuestión es que escapamos de un dios.

Chico: Cual de los 25 millones?...=Dijo mientras acomodaba un libro rojo=

Twiligth: QUE?!=Dijo sorprendida=

Chico: SHHHHH, no se grites. Parece que es tu primera vez en una biblioteca.=Dijo mientras ce dirigía a una mesa=

Twiligth: Perdon…

Chico: Dime, como se llamaba el dios?.

Twiligth: Em… Tiempo.

Chico:Ufff…me hablas de muchos… No te acuerdas de cómo bestia?.

Twiligth: Bueno llevaba una túnica roja, con bordes dorados.

Chico: AHHH Ya, ya.

Twiligth: Lo conoces pues.

Chico: Nop=Dijo mientras=La verdad si quieres saber de dioses tendras que buscar a un Wizard o un paladin… ellos tienen que estar al tanto de los dioses, digo son los únicos que poseen magia… Pero algo me dice que no eres de este mundo verdad?

Twiligth: Exacto, yo y otra persona mas estamos tratando de encontrar un modo de regresar a nuestro mundo.

Chico: mmm…. Quizás hay modos dame un minuto.=Dijo mientras buscaba en los estantes un libro.=

Twiligth: Quieres que te ayude?.

Chico: No solo desordenaras todo.

Twiligth: Claro que no yo también soy bibliotecaria.

Chico:=Miro a la alicornio= Bien solo busca un libro llamado Quest´s

Mientras con Eye. Ce encontraba frente a una humana la cual estaba anotando a los participantes.

Humana: Y tu eres?.=Dijo mirando a Eye=

Eye: Eyedragon… Pero…=Ce acerco asta ella= Puedes decirme Eye, dulzura.

La humana alejo un poco al hibrido.

Humana: Aja… Que eres.=Dijo extrañada=

Eye: Un Alidraco no se nota?.

Humana: Me refiero a tu clase, que eres un Lord Knigt, Champion, Stalker, Assassin Cross… O eres un Super novato?.

Muchos de los que hacían fila comenzaron a reírse de el.

Eye: Em… Assassin Eso que dijo.

Humana: Bien…=Dijo mientras escribía.= La entrada es de mil zenis.

Eye: Toma…=Dijo entregándole una bolsa de dinero=

Humana: bien, el evento ce realizara por la noche, a las 8:00, no llegues tarde.

Eye: Por ti cualquier cosa… Por cierto… Tienes algo de tiempo?.=Dijo en tono seductor=

Humana: Por desgracia para ti=Le mostro el dedo medio ..I.. el cual tenía un anillo de oro=estoy cazada.

Un chico alto con armadura negra estaba detrás de la humana.

Eye: Esto me va doler…

1 MINUTO DESPUES.

Eye salió volando por la puerta, mientras el chico de armadura negra ce sacudía las manos.

Chico: Mas te vale que sepas pelear en la PVP, que no seré tan suave.

Eye: PUES AYA TE VEO ME AGARRASTE DESPREVENIDO, POR ESO ME SACASTE..

Twiligth ya había encontrado el libro que le dijo el chico, el buscaba una página en especial hasta que encontró una, la que el buscaba.

Chico:bueno… su búsqueda será larguita… toma=Le entrego una hoja y una pluma… Anota

Twiligth: Bien.

Chico: Veamos, un corazón de cristal de Ice Dungeon.

Twiligth: corazón de cristal?.

Chico: Si solo maten un Titán o un Siroma y les entregaran uno… Una 5 gemas de sabios… 2 ojos de dragon rojos, de preferencia de un Dark Ferus. Los podrán encontrar en las montañas de Thor vulcano… Un corazón inmortal y un corazón en llamas.

Twiligth: Esos donde los podemos encontrar?.

Chico: No creo que ustedes los consigan… tendrían que matar a los Anubis, pero el problema es que al ser tipo muerto y encima que tienen alta recistencia a la magia casi los únicos que los matan son los Lord Knigts, Paladinos, O Taekwon master…

Twiligth: Y los corazones en llamas?.

Chico: Tendrian que entrar en las fauces del volcán de Thor, pero al menos que seas un dragon con todo el set anti fuego, podrías sobrevivir ahí unas horas… ni los dragones aguantan tanto tiempo.

Twiligth algo triste miraba la pequeña lista de cosas que tenían que encontrar.

Chico: A si seme olvido… 50 pumas de fénix.

Twiligth:QUE?.

Chico: Tienen propiedad mágica, les puede ayudar a abrir el portar a su mundo.

Twiligth: No hay otra forma de encontrar todo esto?.

Chico: Mmmm…. En Alberta, la capital de los mercantes, ce realizara una venta de objetos, espadas encantadas, armaduras resistentes a cualquier cosa que tu desees, incluso puedes llegar a encontrar estos objetos.

Twiligth: Y como cuanto crees que cuesten?.

Chico: Cuentas con unos 5 millones?.

Twiligth: Jajaja buena broma.

Chico: JAJAJA si verdad?... unos 15 de hecho, si es que los corazones inmortales no subieron de precio.

Twiligth: Porque todo es tan caro?.

Chico: Porque toda la gente en este lugar es floja( pajera) y prefiere ir a una tienda y comprarlo que tener que ir al otro lado del mundo a solo matar una criatura y con la esperanza que te de lo que tu estas buscando… Si tienen suerte en el viaje que ustedes hagan de Prontera a Alberta, podrían hacer fácil unos 10 melones… si tienen la suete de conseguir la carta de los moustros que matan, tienen por asegurado unos 30 millones…

Twiligth: Me podrías dar un mapa?.

Chico: Claro ven sígueme.

El chico fue hasta una gran meza donce ce podían ver un globo terraquio, era solo un continente en todo ese globo, y era bastante grande.

Chico: Toma.=Le entrego un pergamino.= Muchos me piden mapas mágicos para que sepan donde están actualmente, asi que con esto no tendrás problema.

Twiligth: Gracias… Y dime… Tienes novia?.=Dijo en tono seductor=

Chico: Bueno… de echo…=Dijo algo apenado.=

Las puertas de la biblioteca ce abrieron, Twiligth miro a dos guardias acercarse asta el chico.

Chico: Hay perra ya te estabas tardando…

Guardia1; ESTA ZORRA que no dejaba de ostigar a Alfredo.

Guardia 2: RAPIDO que casi empieza la pelea.

Chico: Pues las sigo estúpidas.

Tanto los guardias como el chico salieron corriendo de la biblioteca dejando con la boca abierta a Twiligth.

Twiligth: PORQUEEEEE=Dijo enojada= MALDITA SOCIEDAD HOMOSEXUAL.

Fin del cap.

OJO: No es era mi intención ofender a la sociedad homosexual, lo lamento mucho recuerden que es solo humor, tanto blanco como negro… Vuelvo a repetir lamento si esto los ofendió.


	3. Se acaba el tiempo

Tras unas horas transcurridas, Twiligth ce encontraba caminando por las calles de Prontera, ella noto que la cantidad de razas comenzaba a aumentar, al principio solo miraba humanos, pero ahora, miraba muchas mas, tanto Arpías, como grifos… algo que le llamo la atención fue un humano montado sobre un dragón sin alas de color verde el cual pasaba con cierta prisa, este dragon ce detuvo en seco al llegar al lado de Twiligth, este dragon comenzó a olfatearla, como si fuera alguien conocida.

Humano: Ehy chica…=Dijo tomando las correas que ataban al dragon= Te acabe de dar de comer.

A Twiligth ce le congelo la sangre.

Humano: Disculpa… pero un te acabaste de liberar de las garras de un Dios?.

Twiligth: Bueno escape… Si pero como lo sabes?.

Humano: Los dioses siempre dejan cierto hechizo que permite encontrar a sus esclavos o aquellas personas que estaban sentenciadas a morir… Los Grenferus tienen muy buen olfato, si fuera tu trataría de ver a un Paladín o un Wizard para que les quite ese hechizo, porque de lo contrario ese dios los puede encontrar… Vámonos.=Azoto las correas=

Twiligth miraba de un lado a otro pero ella no sabia identificar a estos tales paladinos y Wizard, tras agarrar valor, fue asta donde ce encontraba un dragon con armadura café, al lado de una Arpía y le pregunto.

Twiligth: Oye… no sabras donde pueda encontrar a un paladin o un Wizard?.

El dragon la miro de pies a cabeza y le dijo.

Dragon: Clarin corneta, mira diriguete hacia el centro de la ciudad, los podrás identificar muy fisilmente son los únicos que usan magia.

Twiligth: Ok gracias… Em… algo que deba saber de ellos?.

Dragon: Bueno eso depende…

Twiligth: Depende de que?.

Dragon: De tus modales…=Miro a la Alicornio= Y de la capital que lleven tus bolsillos.

Twiligth entendió que ese mundo el dinero siempre era prioridad, sin embargo ella no llevaba nada de valor, asta que recordó que el evento de PVP, al ganador cele entregara medio millón de zenis, por lo cual fue en busca de Eyedragon para avisarle de esto.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Eye ce encontraba caminando por una calle llena de mercaderes, el miraba cada cosa que había, y con eso llegaba un problema que existía desde que existió el dinero…

Eye: Porque…. Porque cuando no tengo dinero seme antoja comprar todo…=Dijo con cierta tristeza.=

El tiempo seguía pasando y miro a una chica la cual martillaba con un gran marro, sobre un yunque que tenía una espada… le parecía increíble ver a esta chica sostener aquel gran marro mientras con otro sostenía la espada que esta forjando.

Eye: De aquí soy…=Dijo mientras ce dirigía hacia la mercader.= Hola… Dime que hace una hermosa chica como tú haciendo un trabajo tan pesado?.

La chica volteo y miro a Eye.

Chica: Porque así= Martillo= Hago que la espada ce vuelva del elemento que yo quiero…=Dijo dando otro fuerte martillazo a la espada.= En que puedo ayudarte?.=Dijo poniendo la espada en un gran balde de agua.=

Eye:=tomo su espada y cela entrego.=Podrías hacerme el favor de sacármele filo a mi gran espada.

WARNING ALBUR TIME.( Creo que solo los que saben de albures entenderán esto)

Chica:=La tomo con su mano= Puedo hacerlo pero carece de resistencia… Podría romperla al primer intento que le haga.=Dijo entrégale la espada.=

Eye: Esque no conoces de que esta hecha esta espada Puede aguantar cualquier cosa que tú le ocupes hacer para que quede lista para otra pelea.

Chica: Pero si a simple viste ce nota que no aguanta nada.=Dijo poniendo aquel pesado martillo en la mesa al lado de la espada de Eye.= Quieres intentarlo?.

Eye: Ya hubieras a cavado no crees?.

Chica:=Tomo la espada.= Me agradas dragoncito… Dame unos minutos.

Eye: Crey que aguantabas mas.=Dijo casi a risa.=

Chica: QUE?=Lo tomo del cuello=

Eye: Perdón… Creí que seguimos con el albur….

No muy lejos de la cuidad de Prontera ce podía mirar al dios del tiempo el cual estaba parado mirando aquella ciudad.

Tiempo: Están aquí.=Inhalo profundamente.= PUEDO OLERLOS.

Un chico salió de los arbustos.

Chico: Como no va a oler si tengo diarrea.

Pasaban las horas, y Twiligth no encontraba a Eye por ningún lado, comenzaba el atardecer y ella recordó que habían quedado en encontrarse en la fuente de la ciudad, por lo cual fue hasta allá, al llegar ce encontró con aquel hibrido el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente.

Eye: Hasta que llegas ya tenia planeado irme.

Twiligth: Que bueno que te encuentro…=Dijo cansada=

Eye: Para que me querías ver con tanta prisa?...=Dijo al ver lo cansada que estaba.= Es que acaso no pueses vivir sin mi?.

Twiligth: Cálmate que no estás tan carita que digamos… Veras un humano me dijo que tenemos que encontrar a un Wizard o un paladin.

Eye: Y para que?.

Twiligth: Dijo que es posible que el dios Tiempo nos este buscando… y que ellos pueden ayudarnos a que el no nos encuentre.

Eye: Ok… Pero si el es un dios y sabe todo porque no solo aparece al lado de nosotros y nos captura de nuevo?.=Dijo marcando la obviedad.=

Lejos de ahí… en la entrada de Prontera, un humano y un dragon cuidaban la entrada, frente a ellos estaba Tiempo.

Tiempo: Los han visto?.

Humano: Le seré sincero si usted dice que es un dios… no sería mas fácil que use la omnipresencia para que sepa donde ce encuentran?.

Dragon: Si además dudo mucho que un Dios use esa clase de vestimenta.=Dijo mirando la túnica roja y dorada.=

Tiempo: Dudan de que soy una deidad?.

Humano: Va entrar a Prontera o va estar molestando anciano?.

Tiempo: Puedo matarlos en cualquier momento que yo quiera.=Dijo algo enojado=

Dragon: No lo creo podemos esperar unos minutos mas para que mueras.

Tanto el dragon y el humano rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Tiempo solo ce enojaba, el estaba a punto de hacer que ambos le lamieran la suela de sus zapatos, pero recordó algo… a el le encanta hacer todo a la manera difícil.

Tiempo: Miren no perderé mi tiempo con un par de mortales.

Ambos comenzaron a levitar.

Humano: JA! Solo eres un Wizard… Un dios nos abría…

No termino la frase cuando ambos terminaron en el suelo convertidos en piedra.

Tiempo: Los mortales juegan a ser dioses y los dioses jugamos a ser mortales… que ironía…

Las puertas de la ciudad ce abrieron frente a el.

Tiempo: SON MIOS…=Saco una libreta=Querido diario… Tengo que entrenar la habilidad de la Omnipresencia.=Lo guardo= MIOOOOS.=Entro corriendo.=

En la fuente.

Twiligth: No podemos permitir que el nos vuelva a capturar.

Eye: Twiligth sabes cual es tu problema?=Ella negó con la cabeza= te preocupas demasiado.=Dijo comenzando a caminar al norte de la ciudad.=

Twiligth: Y tu problema es que no te preocupa nada.

Eye: Exacto=Exclamo alegre= A mí no me preocupa nada.

Twiligth: Entonces no te preocupara saber que llegaremos tarde para el evento PVP por ejemplo?

Eye Miro un gran reloj a tras suyo y observo que eran las 7:59.

Eye: MALDITO TIEMPOOO.=Dijo enojado al mirar el reloj

A lejos.

Tiempo: YA TE ESCUCHEEEE.=Dijo mientras corría hacia el norte de la ciudad.=

Fin del cap.

Lo ise corto porque quiero avisarles que me tardare en hacer el siguiente cap… como muchos me pidieron que si podían participar, tengo planeado algo muy bueno para ustedes…


	4. Combate mortal

La noche ce habia apoderado de la gran ciudad, solo las luces de los postes de luz alumbraban el camino de todos, entre ellos podemos ver como Eyedragon al lado de Twiligth corrian directo hacia el el lugar del evento PVP.

Twiligth: No que note preocupaba nada?

Eye: Un hombre tiene sus prioridades en su gran vida.=Dijo mientras corrian=

Twiligth: Mira tu que casualidad.

Eye: Creeme que si tengo la oportunidad de abandonarte, lo are Twiligth, No lo dudes.

Twiligth: De hecho lo dudo tienes muy poco memoria.=Dijo casi a risa=

Eye: Eres una ingrata y...=Ce calmo= Escucha si quieres hacer las cosas tu sola puedes largarte.

Twiligth: Prefiero estar al lado tu yo y molestarte.

A regañadientes siguieron corriendo por la calle, hasta que encontraron a una gran candidad de gente la cual esperaba poder entrar a lo que parecia ser un coliseo, donde ce encontraban barios guardias los cuales eran una especie de armaduras, sin ningun huesped dentro, una de estas armaduras ce dirigio hasta donde estaba Eye.

Armadura: Señor Eyedragon?=Tenia una voz algo seca=

Eye: Depende quien pregunta?.

Armadura: Los participantes tienen que pasar por hacá... Siganme...=Dio media buelta y entro por una puerta de metal.=

Eye: Bueno mejor adentro que afuera.

Twiligth: Porque?=Dijo confundida=

Eye apunto con su casco atras de ella, al voltear ce dio cuenta de algo, Tiempo estaba atras de ellos, de hecho estaba corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

Twiligth: APURATE.=Dijo asustada mientras lo enpujaba asta la puerta=

Tiempo: Pueden correr pero no esconderceee=Dijo mientras corria asta ellos=

Eye y Twiligth cruzaron la puerta, de aquel colicéo sin embargo Tiempo no perdio el tiempo, sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta, las armaduras lo detubieron a escasos sentimetros de cruzar la puerta.

Armadura: ADONDE DIJO EL CONDE.=Dijo tomandolo de la tunica=

Tiempo: Quitame las manos de encima.=Dijo quitandose los guantes de metal de la armadura.=

Armadura: Estas inscrito?

Tiempo: Para que?.=Dijo confundido=

Armadura: Nombre...=Dijo mientras sujetaba una libreta y una pluma=

Tiempo: QUE TE IMPORTA.

Armadura: Lo siento pero ese participante ya esta dentro.

Tiempo: Dejame pasar.=Dijo enojado=

Armadura: Hijoles... no se va poder.

Tiempo: Y porque no.

Armadura: Solo los participantes pueden entrar por estas puertas los demas.=Le señalo con su pluma la gran fila de los expectadores.=

Tiempo: Pero no sabes quien soy?=Dijo algo cabreado=

Armadura: Pormi podras ser la reina de Inglaterra... El ser mas importante de cualquier lado... Pero mientras yo este aqui, ni el mismo dios de la creacion podra pasar.

Tiempo: Ah si?.=Dijo en tono retador=

Ce escucho un chiflido, y inmediatamente una armadura aparecio a tras de Tiempo, esta armadura encajo una pequeña aguja en el cuello haciendo que el comenzara a ver borroso y comenzar a tambalearce.

Tiempo: FUE CULPA DE ASAIR...=Dijo antes de caer al suelo=(Chiste para los cultos)

Armadura: Saquenlo de aqui.

Mientras tanto dentro del coliseo.

Podemos ver que Eye y Twiligth respiraban agitadamente mientras descansaban en el suelo recargados a la pared.

Twiligth: Ahora que...

Eye: Pus yo a loque vine.=Dijo poniendoce de pie.=

Twiligth: Y luego que?... es muy probable que Tiempo nos espere el tiempo nocesario. Para que salgamos de aqui.

Eye: Si pero yo paga con MI dinero para venir a pelear en este evento... Ademas parami el fracaso no es obcional...

Twiligth ce puso de pie, sin embargo una armadura igual sin nadie dentro de esta ce aserco asta ellos.

Armadura: Siganme los llebare con los demas concursantes.

Ambos aceptaron y siguieron a esta armadura, el lugar era gigantesco, pilares en cada lado armaduras las cuales posaban contra la pared con sus espadas, escudos o lanzas... al pocotiempo llegaron a un gran salon donde ce encontraban otros participantes, que bareaban de Humanos, Dragones, Arpias y muy pocos Equinos como ellos.

Armadura: Cuando ce les llame pasen por esa puerta, dado que tenemos muchos concursantes para el evento tenemos que acer eliminares... de acuerdo?... Si gustan hacer apuestas=Le señalo a la esquina de la habitacion donde estaba una mesa y dos armaduras las cuales tenian bolsas de oro al lado y junto a una gran libreta y una pluma.= Son libres de hacerlo PERO no pueden apostar por ustedes mismos... Claro que si ella apuesta porti es otra cosa... solo que uno no puede aportar por uno mismo.

Eye: Muchas gracias y la comodia?.

La armadura le señalo a otra esquina y habia otras armaduras.

Armadura: Diles loque quieres y te lo traeran encegida... Ahora... Comet, Lanzelot, Petrucho y Diana al estadio.

Dicho esto Una dragona de armadura cafe, dos humanos de traje, y un pegaso de traje de Taekwondo fueron a la puerta principal.

Armadura: Nos vemos luego.=Dio media buelta y salio=

Twiligth: Bueno que mejor que quedarnos a qui y esperar a que Tiempo nos atrape.

Eye: Como molestas con eso.=Dijo mientras ce hacercaba a las armaduras.= Quiero una copa de vino tinto... DE calidad no porquerias, y un plato grande caldo de pollo.

Una armadura asintio y salio del lugar dejando sola a su compañero.

Twiligth: Prefieres comer?

Eye: Es el mejor placer de la vida Twi, deja de ser tan amargada de la vida y pidele algo.

Twiligth miraba a la armadura con algo de miedo.

Twiligth: No tengo hambre...

Eye: Como quieras.

Todos los concursantes escucharon una voz algo gruesa dijo.

Voz: COMET GALAXY GANA.

Eye: valla... no tardo nada el encuentro.=Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a una de las cillas del lugar.=

Eye al tomar asiento ce dio cuento que había alguien al lado suyo, era un Kirin-Alicornio blanco del mismo tamaño que Celestia, de alas y crin negra, justo arriba de su crin ce podía ver un gorro de Trafalgar Law... Tanto Eye como este kirin ce miraban a los ojos esperando que uno de los dos apartara la mirada pero no sucedió, solo pudieron despegar la mirada cuando la puerta principal ce abrió de par en par, dejando ver al mismo Pegaso que había salido hace unos momentos.

Este Pegaso era de palaje azul marino, de crin y cola roja y negra, junto a un traje de Taekwondo.

El pegaso tomo asiento justo en frente de estos dos pero al hacerlo llamo la atención de los ya mencionados.

Eye: Y… simple la primero ronda?

Pegaso: Si no es muy difícil, solo tienen que mantenerte de pie… o en su defecto ser el único vivo..=Dijo en tono amable.=

Eye: Jajaja si como no.

Kirin: Porque te ríes?=Dijo extrañado= Es verdad.

Eye: Ya si, como no. En serio que ce tiene que hacer?.

Pegaso: Ya te lo explique, El último en pie y vivo gana.=Dijo mirando a Eye= No leíste las indicaciones del evento?.

Eye: Pufff… Quien lee en estos tiempos…=Dijo en susurro=

Kirin: Porque si es así tienen grandes problemas.

Eye: Verno…=Dijo algo asustado= Creí que era un torneo amistoso.

Ambos tanto el pegaso como el kirin miraban a Eye, el cual ce rascaba la cabeza, mientras que Twiligth solo miraba desde un costado suyo.

Twiligth: Y no hay forma de que el pueda salir?.

Kirin: No…

Pegaso: Te aran pedazos en el coliseo.

Eye solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, pero al parecer su cabeza lo comenzaba a engañar por la desesperación y el miedo, los concursantes que había visto al principio ahora le parecían aterradores, sonrisas malvadas que llegaban de oreja a oreja, hasta que comenzó a sudar. Fue ahí donde sintió un casco al lado suyo, el volteo y miro al kirin.

Kirin: Era una broma, chico=Dijo riendo.=

Pegaso: SI, descuida claro que no es a muerte este evento, aunque sería una buena forma de acabar con la sobrepoblación= Dijo en pose pensativa= Pero tranquilo solo dejas inconsciente a tu o tus oponentes y ganas la ronda.

Eye: =Dijo molesto= Las reglas no son las únicas que se rompen.=Dijo apretando los dientes.=

Kirin: Tranquilo de losque te tienen que preocupar son de ellos.

El kirin apunto a un humano el cual justo debajo de el un pentagrama dorado con números romanos, el cual desprendía pequeñas estrellas azules, estas ce alzaban hasta el cuello del humano y desaparecían para volver a aparecer desde abajo y repetir este proceso.

Twiligth: Ellos que tienen debajo?.

Pegaso: Estuvieron debajo de una piedra?... Son los inmortales.

Kirin: son aquellos que llegan al nivel máximo de las habilidades… tendrías que pasarte una vida estudiando la magia y otra entrenando tu fuerza física…

Twiligth: Y como lo hicieron?

Eye: Pos como crees tu, pasarse la vida confinada al estudio y el entrenamiento.

Kirin: de hecho yo también me pregunte lo mismo pero para que sepas su secreto tendrías que haber estudiado la magia con los sabios de Hugel o de aquí de Prontera.

Una armadura entro por la puerta con una lista en mano y dijo.

Armadura: Kredox, Iroc, Chema, Gonzales, Gutierrez y Mind les toca.

Los cuatro miraban a este humano caminar junto a otras razas las cuales también no le quitaban la mirada de encima, al pasar por la puerta esta desapareció.

Armadura: Veamos Eyedragon… Wonder… Esquisio… Y… Aquiles, la siguiente ronda van ustedes de ahí nos ce creara una batalla campal con cada uno que quedo de pie… Eye ya que tu llegaste al final… si resultas herido pídele, toma una de las pociones de allá en la pared.

Eye y Twiligth voltearon y miraron, un estante el cual estaba lleno de diferentes pociones, la armadura ce retiro junto a otras dos, justo en ese momento llego una armadura con una bandeja cubierta por una tapa plateada, al llegar a la mesa donde ce encontraba, la Armadura dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa al lado de Eye.

Eye: A TRAGAR.=Dijo feliz=

La armadura ce dio media vuelta y se fue, pero a Eye poco le importo, el destapo la bandeja dejando ver un plato humeante, al lado de el cubiertos y condimentos.

Eye: OYE.=Dijo enojado= Te encargue vino tinto y aquí no hay…=Miro a un lado del caldo que había una copa de vino.= Gracias.

La armadura siguió su camino para acomodarse junto a su compañero.

Twiligth: Como es que están vivas las armaduras?

Pegaso: Cuando te conviertes en un Lord Knigth y eres uno de los mas destacados, puedes vivir eternamente como una armadura para defender todo Ragnarok.

Eye: Ósea que…=Paso un pedazo de carne?= Son gente aun?.

Kirin: Asi es, ellos son los únicos que pueden hacerle frente aun Inmortal, no pueden sentir dolor… por lo que he escuchado.

Eye: No me gustaría ser inmortal…=Dio un sorbo a la copa= Si no puedo comer.

Pegaso: Ese es otro problema… no volverías a probar nada.

Eye: Me gusta la vida de mortal.=Dijo feliz mientras seguía comiendo=

Twiligth: A todo esto no sabemos sus nombres…

Pegaso: Disculpa… Me llamo Comet Galaxy. Un gusto=Dijo saludando casco con casco=

Kirin: Yo me llamo Jackal Sleipnir, un placer.

Twiligth: Un gusto me llamo Twiligth.

Pegaso: Y tu?.=Dijo mirando a Eye=

Eye: Soy como san Orosco=Dijo mientras seguía comiendo= Cuando como No conozco…

Twiligth: Discúlpenlo el es Eyedragon, La causa por la que estamos aquí.

Al poco tiempo ce escucho una voz que todos pudieron escuchar.

Voz: KREDOX GANA EL ENCUENTRO, COMO ERA DE ESPERAR DE UN INMORTAL.

La puerta principal había volvió a aparecer, las puertas ce abrieron de par en par dejando ver al humano de hace un momento, al poco tiempo la una armadura llego y dijo.

Armadura: A los que mencione vengan con migo.

Un humano, dragon, una arpía y otro dragon fueron hasta donde estaba esta armadura.

Armadura: Tu también señor Eye.

Eye: ESPERE…=Dijo comiendo un poco mas aprisa, en un movimiento rápido tomo el plato y ce empino todo el contenido= A DARLE.

Eye fue hasta donde estaba la armadura, esta paso por la puerta y pidió que los siguieran cosa que hicieron, los pasillos eran oscuros solo las antorchas del lugar eran las únicas que evitaban la oscuridad total, algo que iso que ce sorprendiera fue la que al lado de cada antorcha, había una armadura grande con una gran espada y escudo, estas armaduras movían ligeramente el cascó para vigilar a estos participantes.

Eye: Y cuantas armaduras hay?.

Armadura: Mas bien cuantas no hay… Si fuera tu tendría mucho cuidado con lo que haces, aquí siempre hay ojos sobre ti… Bien les dire las reglas. El primero en caer inconsciente, rendirse o Morirse queda eliminado de la competencia.

Eye: JAJAJA buena esa.

Armadura: Si verdad?... Inconsciente y rendirse no cuentan.

Eye: BAMOS NO PUEDE SER ASI.

Armadura: JAJAJA, caes muy fácil, bien ya en serio solo tienen que dejarlo inconsciente, de ustedes cuatro solo uno puede salir ganador.

Los dos dragones portaban grandes armaduras, uno llevaba una espada al lado izquierdo mientras que el otro portaba una gran hacha, la arpía llevaba un látigo y un cuchillo. Mientras que el humano llevaba un arco y flechas.

Armadura: llegamos.=Unas rejas permitían ver una gran arena de combate, donde ce pidia ver claramente sangre derramada=

Dragon: A GANAR CE A DICHO.

Armadura: No se trata de ganar idiota.=El dragon miro a la armadura= Se nota que no sabes nada… Se trata de vencer a tos adversarios y ganar.=Las rejas ce abrieron= Vallan al centro, el juez les dirá cuando comenzar.

Todos fueron hasta el centro de la arena, una gran luna llena permitía ver todo el lugar con claridad, además de que había antorchas en ciertos lugares del público y del lugar del combate.

Voz: Esta es la pelea decidirá quien de ustedes cuatro, participara para ganar el medio millón de zenis, recuerden no ce trata solo de ganar, se trata de vencer a tu adversario y ganar…

Una pequeña llama verde fue hasta los cuatro participantes, al poco tiempo esta llama toco el piso y al hacerlo exploto, dando asi el inicio a la pelea, los dos dragones no tardaron en comenzar a atacarse entre si tanto la espada y como el hacha chocaron con la afilada hoja de cada uno, la arpía no tardo en atacar a Eye usando su látigo, Eye no tardo en sacar su espada, el esperaba que el látigo ce cortara al primer contacto con su espada, pero no fue así este ce enredo en la espada de Eye apretando con fuerza al grado de quitársela, paro Eye apretó con más fuerza sus garras para evitar que su espada saliera volando de el.

Eye: WOW no vi eso venir…=Dijo mirando a la Arpía= Pero esta espada es mía y no te la presto

Dicho esto con mas fuerza de parte de Eye, agarro su espada y la acerco con fuerza hasta el, al hacerlo iso que la arpía estuviera a escasos centímetros de el.

Eye: Que lastima a solo 30 segundos de empezar sale uno…

Dicho esto golpeo a la arpía pero ocurrió un problema, ella ya no estaba.

Eye: What?... CARAJO.=Dijo enojado=

Eye había recibido un golpe de parte de la arpía gracias a su látigo, tan rápido como pudo Eye uso sus alas para no estar en desventaja.

Arpia: Das pena.

Eye: Doy de todo menos pena.

El estaba a punto de embestirla junto a su espada pero, Eye sintió un viento al lado de su oreja, para cuando ce dio cuenta la arpía tenía 10 flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, ella cayó al suelo, el al desviar la mirada cedió cuenta de algo, los dos dragones estaban también en el suelo, ambos con mas de 20 flechas clavadas en las zonas que no podían cubrir la armadura que ambos tenían.

Eye: Impresionante.=Dijo asombrado=

Humano:Ya sabes lo que dicen, Donde pongo el ojo pongo la flecha.

Este humano disparo 3 flechas seguidas, para mala surte del humano Eye estaba mirando de frente por lo cual, no tubo problemas en cortar cada una de estas flechas con su espada.

Eye: En serio crees que puedes ganarme?... además nunca lograras acertar ningún tiro.

El humano señalo con su dedo índice, Eye bajo la mirada y miro en su abdomen una flecha.

Eye: Que no habias disparado tres?.=Dijo algo adolorido=

Humano: A muchos los ojos los engañan.=Bolvio a apuntar= Esquiva mejor la próxima vez.=Dijo en tono de burla=

Las flechas volvieron hacer disparadas, sin embargo Eye ya no estaba para cuando estas fueron contra el.

Humano: Magia?... JA, a mi nadie me ve la cara de…

Eye: Ya te la vi.

Eye había golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza de este humano dejándolo inconsciente.

Eye: Y ASI MIS ALUMNOS ES COMO LUCHAN LOS CHINGONES.

Voz: EL SEÑOR EYE DRAGON GANA LA ELIMINATORIA. Wizar´s por favor curen a los heridos y sáquenlos de la arena, Eye ve por la puerta de atrás para encontrarte con los aspirantes de la siguiente ronda.

Eye feliz volteo hacia atrás y miro una puerta dorada.

Eye entro por la puerta dorada, al hacerlo ce encontró con los demás en el salón, pero solo estaban Jackal, Comet, Kredox y Twiligth, Quienes estaban todos platicando en la mesa donde había comido Eye, mas tarde que temprano tomo asiento al lado del humano el cual miro a Eye.

Kredox: Nada mal, 3 minutos te tardaste… Pero debo suponer que el arquero tubo mucho que ver verdad?=Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la herida de Eye=

Eye: AHG=Ce quejo= Quítame las manos de enzima duele.=Dijo apartando la mano de Kredox=

Kredox: Tranquilo… Mira.

Este humano volvió a poner la mano sobre la herida de Eye, al hacerlo un pequeño destello de color verde envolvió la mano del humano, al remover la mano del lugar de la herida de Eye, el ce dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Kredox: Creo que con eso bastara.

Eye: Em.. gracias.=Dijo algo desconfiado=

Kredox: Tranquilo recuerda que todos estamos aquí solo por diversión.

A la ves el kirin, el pegaso, Eye y Twiligth desviaron la mirada, dándole a entender al humano lo contrario.

Kredox: Ya veo… solo lo hacen por el dinero verdad.

Eye: y tu no?.

Kredox: no exactamente, participe para ganar el dinero para el orfanato de Morroc. La ciudad del desierto del sur… siempre hay alguien más necesitado que nosotros…

Twiligth: Eso si es cierto… oye solo por curiosear, que eres?.

Kredox: Soy un Higth Wizard.

Estas palabras iluminaron a Twiligth, mientras casi a manera de suplica le dice.

Twiligth: Nos puedes ayudar, por favor.

Para entonces Twiligth sujetaba el brazo del humano.

Kredox: Em… si claro… de que se trata?.

Twiligth le explico a el humano y a los otros dos que estaban al lado suyo lo que ha sucedido en ese dia, que ocupaban desesperadamente a un Paladín o un Wizard para que los ayudaran a quitarse el hechizo de rastreo de un dios o al menos volverlos invisibles hacia ellos.

Kredox: Si puedo hacerlo…= Ce puso de pie= Pónganse ahí.

Tanto Eye como Twiligth obedecieron las indicaciones de humano.

Eye: Esto ba a doler.

Kredox: No… Solo dolerán un monton.=Dijo con una risa un tanto diabólica=

Un pequeño círculo apareció debajo de ellos dos de color blanco, comenzó a formarse una estrella de 7 puntas, cuando termino de formarse el humano dijo.

Kredox: Traten de salir del círculo.

Tanto Eye como Twiligth ce miraron entre si, al final optaron por obedecer la orden, sin embargo cuando Eye puso una pesuña fuera del círculo, salió disparado hasta el centro del círculo, mientras unas pequeñas chispas eléctricas salían del círculo.

Twiligth: QUE PRETENDES=Dijo enojada=

Kredox: Ayudarlos… creías que era fácil?... Si la vida fuera fácil muchos ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Eye:=Ce puso de pie= Bien porque me encantan los retos=Dijo en tono retador=

Eye corrió hasta poder salir del círculo, cuando salio lo único que pudo sentir fue un dolor en el pecho pero el ya estaba fuera.

Kredox: Bien… al menos a ti no te perseguirá de nuevo ese dios…=Miro a Twiligth= Rápido no tengo toda la noche.

Twiligth algo nerviosa miraba solo el borde del círculo con miedo a que le pasara algo igual.

Twiligth: Maldita mi suerte!.

Ella al igual que Eye corrió hasta afuera del círculo solo que a ella no sintió dolor alguno y no fue regresada al centro del círculo.

Eye: PERO PORQUE A ELLA NO LA REGRESO.

Kredox: Es que es divertido ver tu cara cuando alguien te ve la cara. No una… ni dos SI NO TRES VECES.=Dijo riendo.=

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que a Eye ce le paso su coraje. Todos volvieron a tomar asiento, y volvieron con si platica.

Jackal: Entonses quieren volver a su mundo?.

Twiligth: Asi es… tengo aquí una lista de losque ocupamos… pero un chico me dijo que abría una gran venta en un lugar llamado Alberta.

Comet: la ciudad de los mercaderes… podríamos hacer unos 3 dias en barco, asta Aldebarán y unos dos dias caminando de Aldebarán a Alberta…

Eye: Ustedes también ban aya?.

Jackal: Asi es, mas que nada por la venta de espadas y armaduras encantadas. Por eso ocupamos el dinero.

Twiligth: Ósea que ya se conocían?

Jackal: Claro.

Eye: Y tu?=Miro al humano.=

Kredox: No yo solo estoy aquí para el evento PVP… no para viajar.

Comet: Podríamos ir los cuatro juntos… quizás en el trayecto podamos conseguir algunas cosas para ustedes.

Eye: Asi?... pero porque.

Jackal: A esto ce le conoce como ayudar.

Eye: Aja…=Dijo no muy convencido.= Y luego nos diran que no ocupan nada a cambio.

Tanto el kirin como el pegaso ce miraron entre si.

Comet: Bueno… no te mentiremos.

Eye: Era lógico.

Jackal: Solo queremos una sola cosa.

Twiligth: Que?.

Comet: Veran en el trayecto es posible que consigamos vencer a moustros y queremos las cartas si nos llegan a soltar.

Eye: Cartas?.

Comet: estas cartas dan ciertas habilidades.

Kredox: Si además que su valor es muy alto… si consiguen unas 3 cartas… tendrán asegurados unos 5 millones… si las cartas son de monstros de mayor nivel… con una ce hacen de hasta 30 millones.

Jackal: Que dicen?...

Twiligth: Aceptamos.

Eye: QUE?.

Twiligth: pero queremos que nos ayuden a conseguir loque ocupamos para regresar, si eso incluye vender esas cartas.

Comet: Bien aceptamos.

Los cuatro estrecharon cascos y garras.

Eye: Trato hecho.

Jackal: Jamás deshecho.

Voz: LOS ULTIMOS PARTICIPANTES PORFAVOR PRECENTARCE EN LA ARENA.

Kredox: Ya oyeron… vamos… Twiligth sería bueno que fueras hasta donde está el público… porque te pueden confundir con algún concursante… OYE=Una armadura ce acerco.=llévala hasta donde están los civiles.

Armadura: Claro, Sígame por aquí señorita.

Eye: Si de señorita no tiene nada.

Twiligth: Cállate=Le dio un coscorrón=

Twiligth y la armadura pasaron por una puerta de madera mientras que los otros cuatro por aquella puerta dorada, al hacerlo llegaron inmediatamente a la arena de combate y justo en frente de ellos ce encontraban otros cuatro participantes, un humano y tres dragones.

Lo curioso era que este humano tenia una armadura negra mientras que al lado suyo llevaba dos espadas una catana y una estoque.

Jackal: A quien elijen?.

Eye: Quien quiere pelear con el=Dijo apuntando al humano. Minetras su nerviosismo ce hacia notar=

Kredox: Porque?.=Dijo extrañado=

Eye: Porque creo que me ira mal si peleo contra el.=Dijo tragando saliva=

Todos a lo lejos miraron como este humano daba señas a Eye dándole a entender que lo ´´mataría´´.

Comet: El coronel de la armada de Glasheim… Coqueteaste con su esposa verdad?.

Eye: Como lo sabes?.

Kredox: Muchos an hecho lo mismo y siempre caen ante sus espadas…=Dijo con algo de lastima hacia Eye=

Eye: Me ayudan?.

Todos ce hicieron a un lado dejando a Eye en medio de todos, mientras era el único.

Eye: Ya que…=Dijo algo tímido=

Voz: ESTA PELEA CERA POR EQUIPOS, EL EQUIPO GANADOR IRA PASARA A COMBATE CAMPAL DE FREE FOR AL (todos contra todos) PELEEN.

Para antes que digieran peleen, el humano de armadura Negra, ce había puesto en frente de Eye con las dos espadas desenfundadas en el cuello de Eye.

Eye: Mamí…

FIN DEL CAP.

LOSE LOSEEEE, me tarde pero como saben… Fin de mes tengo que hacer la contabilidad de mi negocio para los impuestos, además que les dije que este capítulo sería algo largo… Hasta que pase este mes estaré con tiempo libre para hacer los capítulos mas seguidos.

Calco y repito, Asta que pase este mes esta con tiempo libre… por lo cual pido algo de paciencia hasta en tenses.

Los veo el siguiente Cap.


	5. Ajustando cuentas

Eye tenía dos espadas en su cuello, una Estoque y una catana, ambas estaban a punto de cortar el cuello pero antes de que el humano de armadura negra cortara Eye ya no estaba en ese lugar precisamente.

Humano: Ven aquí es que tienes miedo?=Dijo gritando=

Eye ce encontraba a 5 metros de altura, volando.

Eye: Perdón es solo que mi cuello es muy sensible.=Dijo tomando su espada.= Además… no esperaba que el comandante en jefe de un ejército fuera berrinchudo.=Dijo riendo=

Humano: TE CARGO EL BARDO.(Bardo es músico en Ragnarok)

Dicho esto el humano lanzo con fuerza su Estoque asta donde estaba Eye quien apenas pudo esquivar, el lanzamiento del humano.

Eye: DIOS que precisión un poco mas a la derecha y me abrías atravesado.

Humano: Baja de una vez.

Eye: No quiero.

Humano: Te niegas a hacerlo?.

Eye: Pos cla…

No acabo la frase cuando el mango de la estoque que lanzo el humano golpeo la espalda de Eye tumbándolo al suelo.

Eye: Enserio?.

Humano: Un caballero nunca debe estar sin su espada.

La estoque fue hasta la mano libre del humano, una vez con ambas espadas en mano este humano corrió hasta Eye quien apenas ce ponía de pie, el sonido de metal chocando con otro metal ce escuchaba repetidas veces, cada golpe que encestaba el humano era detenido por la hoja de la espada de Eye.

Hubo un punto en donde Eye tubo que dar un salto con ayuda de sus alas para evitar una estocada, pero al hacerlo el humano había anticipado esto y dio un salto llegando a espalda de Eye quien al voltear solo miro como las hojas de las espadas ce acercaban hasta el, pero las espadas del humano ce toparon con un muro de hielo lo suficientemente grueso que no pudo ser atravesado por las espadas de este caballero.

Humano: Pero que?.=volteo a mirar al responsable=Kredox debí imaginarme que ayudarías a criaturas como estas.

Kredox: En una situación común lo dejaría pasar sin embargo el es parte de un equipo.=Dijo sonriéndole=

Humano: Entiendo en cuyo caso… es justo que mis compañeros los mantengan ocupados.

El caballero de armadura negra izo un ademan con su mano dándole a entender a los dragones que fueran contra los demás, quienes rápidamente obedecieron como cual soldado entrenado.

Humano: Luego te atiendo.=Dijo mirando a Eye= Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Eye estaba de nuevo de pie tomando con su espada.

Eye: si ya terminaste de mandiliar, te estoy esperando aquí.

El humano enojado fue de nuevo contra Eye quien lo recibió con una bola de fuego que fue disparada gracias a su cuerno, sin embargo esta bola fue cortada en cuatro con las espadas de este caballero negro, Eye no paro hay siguió disparando barias bolas de fuego pero todas y cada una de ellas fueron cortadas, en la ultima bola el caballero tenia en frete a Eye quien evitaba con su espada que las espadas de este humano lo lastimara.

Humano: Eres agil y en un modelo compacto.

Eye: Soy chiquito pero con una gran ventaja.

Acto seguido de Eye golpeo la entre pierna del humano sin embargo no sintió nada.

Eye: QUE?.=Dijo sorprendido= Se supune que estarías en el suelo retorciéndote de dolor.

Humano: Curioso=Dijo usando su cabeza para golpear a Eye contra la suya.= nosotros no sentimos el dolor crio.

Eye cayó al suelo mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

Eye: Maldito cabeza dura.=Dijo adolorido=

Al mirar al frente suyo el caballero tenia su estoque apuntándole al cuello.

Humano: Tengo genitales de acero.

Eye: Ya lo note…

En un rápido movimiento Eye aparto la estoque del humano con su espada pero al hacerlo ce topo con la catana, la cual de un golpe mando a bolar la espada de Eye.

Humano: Unas ultimas palabras?.

Eye: Nada que tenga que lamentar.

El humano sonrió y guardo sus espadas

Eye: Que haces?.

Humano: Eres el primero que pela con migo después de coquetear con mi esposa… muchos solo ruegan o prefieren evitar la pelea, pero tu… Eres un caso especial… Me alegra saber que tu peleas sin importar la diferencia de niveles.

Eye: Siempre me agradaron los retos.

Humano:=Sonrio= Y me agrada escuchar esas palabras,=Saco un reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora= Ya es tarde mi esposa me esta esperando en casa.=Ce dio media vuelta= Un gusto Eyedragon quisas en un futuro logremos terminar esto. Cuando estés en un nivel mas arriba.

Eye: Si es que sigo aquí.=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Para cuando ce dio cuenta los dragones que estaban armados fueron al lado del humano con armadura negra.

Voz: Parece ser que ce rindieron BUENO EL COMBATE FREE FOR ALL DARA INI…Si?... ya veo… ok en que estaba asi QUE INICIEL EL FREE FOR ALL.

Los oponentes estaban de frente Jackal… Comet… Kredox.. y Eye.

Jackal: Suertudo…=Dijo con cierta indiferencia.=

Comet: De igual manera esto tienen que acabar.

Eye: Concuerdo.. Despues de todo este mundo también ce consume en dinero no?

Kredox: Es cierto… el dinero es dinero, y muy valioso hoy dia.

Voz: EN SUS MARCAS … LISTOOOOS… TODA VIA NO DIGO FUERA, NO DIJE FUERA , FUERAAAA.

AGAN SUS APUESTAS QUIEN CREEN QUE GANE?... APARTIR DE AHORA LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS SEGUIDOS, díganme en los comentarios quien creen que gane?... o quien creen que pierda primero… Comenten aganme saber, lose es corto pero solo para que quepan que el siguiente es la pelea 4 V 4. Los veo MAÑANAAAA O PASADO, CUIDENSE.

RECUERDEN COMENTAR POR FAVOR .


	6. Triunfo y derrota

El combate había comenzado y era muy obvio que todos irían contra Kredox, el combate inicio con un destello blanco departe de Kredox quien empezó la pelea, al alzar los brazos la tierra debajo de Eye, Jackal y Comet comenzó a temblar, para que de repente aparecieran cientos de estalactitas de hielo debajo de ellos, pero para ellos fue fácil solo brincar para esquivar aquel ataque que kredox lanzo, cada uno de ellos ce coloco arriba de cada estalactita mirando con cierto enojo a Kredox.

Eye: Me esperaba algo mas.

Jackal: Concuerdo contigo, un inmortal usando habilidades de cualquier maguito.

Kredox sonrio, ellos ce extrañaron asta que una luz roja comenzó a brillar debajo de las estalactitas, haciendo que estas explotaran.

Kredox: Creídos=Dijo mirando a jackal y a Eye volando= De igual manera una ya cayo.

Kredos Chasqueo los dedos y de arriba de Eye y Jackal cayeron barias flechas de fuego, no tardaron en reaccionar y usando sus espadas cortaron cada una de ellas pero el conflicto no termino hay pus Kredox mantuvo el hechizo de las flechas asta que fue golpeado en la espalda, haciéndolo volar tres metros de distancia, adolorido volteo y miro a Comet.

Comet: Que dijiste, uno menos faltan dos verdad?.=Dijo sonriendo=

Algo enojado Kredox planeo ponerse de pie pero una espada fue clavada en su brazo izquierdo mientras que otra espada fue clavada en el brazo derecho, evitando que ce levantara.

Kredox: Malditos montoneros.=Dijo furioso=

Eye: ya sabes lo que dicen la unión hace la fuerza.=Dijo dando un golpe en la nuca de kredox.=

Al golpearlo Kredox quedo inconsciente, eye y jackal retiraron sus espadas y ce miraron entre si.

Jackal: Bueno… solo queda saber quien de los tres ce quedara con el dinero.

Eye: me agrada no ser el único al que le guste el dinero.

Dicho esto Eye comenzó con los ataques, jackal no tardo en frenar cada uno de los cortes que lanzaba Eye, sin embargo faltaba uno en la pelea, Comet ce posiciono atrás de Eye y con una patada que lo lanzo contra Jackal casi como fuera un partido de beisbol , Jackal esperaba a que Eye llegara pero, noto un problema que al dar el corte en el cuerpo de Eye, este ce volvió polvo.

Jackal: QUE?=Dijo sorprendido=

Eye: Aquí estoy.

Al voltear solo miro como la espada de Eye entraba en su espalda.

Eye: Descuida te trairan alguien para que te cure.

Al remover la espada miro a Comet.

Eye: Solo quedamos tu y yo señor cometa.

Comet: Eso parece, sin embargo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Comet estaba a escasos centímetros de Eye.

Comet: Soy de agi.

Dicho esto Comet golpeo el estomago de Eye repetidas veces, después tomo la espada de Eye mientras que lo tumbaba al suelo.

Comet: Me causas mucha gracia=Dijo mientras miraba la espada=Esta espada es muy… Fragil.

Dicho esto Comet rompió la espada de Eye en dos, después la tiro al suelo cual basura, fue en ese momento que Eye ce dio cuenta de algo.

Eye: Espera… =Dijo extrañado= Nada puede romper a Ryu… A no ser que...=Abrio los ojos como platos.=

Eye estaba en el suelo de la arena de combate, el miraba todo borroso, pero su visión, permitiéndole ver con claridad todo, podía ver a Comet y a Jackal peleando entre si con sus ojos en blanco, mientras Kredox miraba la pelea cruzado de brazos.

Eye: Ve tu que tramposo.=Dijo en susurro mientras ce ponía de pie.=

Eye con algo de torpeza ce puso de pie, y fue contra Kredox, desenfundo su espada y escucho.

Kredox: Aun no te das cuenta?=Dijo mientras miraba como peleaban Comet y Jackal= Esto lleva tiempo que acabo Eye.

Eye volvió a abrir los ojos mientras sudaba frio, el ce encontraba en una cama de hospital, al lado suyo ce encontraba Twiligth, era de dia y ce podía escuchar una música un tanto calmada proveniente de afuera ( Ce búsquenla ce llama como Prontera Theme Song Ragnarok)

Twiligth: me alegra que despertaras=Dijo sonriéndole=

Eye: Que paso?=Dijo adolorido=

Twiligth: Bueno…

Eye escucho unos quejidos del lado izquierdo y miro a Jackal con una enfermera humana la cual tenia una jeringa en mano.

Jackal: No podría tomar pastillas?=dijo algo sustado=

Humana: Deja de ser tan chillón.=Dijo inyectando la jeringa.=

Tan solo ce escucho un grito de parte de Jackal mientras que al lado derecho ce encontraba Comet el cual solo tenia una pesuña lastimada, mientras una enfermera dragona lo atendía.

Eye: Aun no me respondes Twiligth.

La puerta de aquella habitación ce abrió dejando ver a Kredox el cual llevaba un traje azul con dorado.

Kredox: Espero no interrumpir.=Dijo entrando=

Eye tan solo miro con cierto enojo a Kredox.

Eye: Ilusiones que bajo caíste Kredox=Dijo con recelo=

Jackal: Enzima nos isiste pelear entre nosotros… HAY=Ce quejo= Bueno tan mal le caigo?.

Humana: No es solo que no me agradan los chillones.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Erak acompañame.

La dragona acompaño a la humana afuera de la habitación.

Comet: que te trae por aquí Kredox?=Dijo un poco amigable=

Kredox: Bueno de hecho esperaba decirles que hoy parto hacia morroc.

Jackal: Y que?

Kredox: Bueno tras lo ocurrido bueno espero que esto les sirva.

Kredox fue asta donde estaba Twiligth y le entrego una pequeña roca naranja.

Kredox: Esta piedra les permitirá entrar a las pirámides, para matar a los Anibus y conseguir los corazones inmortales…

Twiligth: Pero tu no la ocupas?.

Kredox: JAJAJA claro que no tengo miles de ellas, pero solo ocupan una, bueno los dejo… Que tengan suerte en el viaje a Alberta…

El humano salió de la habitación.

Eye: Ahora que?.

Twiligth: Bueno… esperar a que los den de alta.

La puerta ce abrió de nuevo dejando ver a una Arpia de bata blanca y un estetoscopio en su cuello.

Arpia: Pueden irse las eridas no eran grabes.

Jackal: Cuanto le debemos?.

Arpia: Tranquilos el señor Kredox pago todo no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

HORAS DESPUES.

Comet era el único con una pata lastimada pero no era problema para el caminar con solo tres patas, asi que siguió a todos a un paso lento.

Twiligth: Bueno=Extendio aquel gran mapa frente a ella con ayuda de su magia= Podemos tomar un barco de prontera a Hugel para acortar camino y llegar a Aldebarán y caminar los dos días para llegar a Alberta.

Jackal: El problema esta en el dinero Twiligth… No contamos con mucho y los barcos están caros en esta época del año mas que nada porque todos quieren ir a Alberta para la venta.

Eye: Por mi no hay problema podemos tomar camino caminando, que dice?.

Comet: Por mi bien asi conseguiremos dinero y las cartas.

Twiligth: Bueno entonces esta decidido.=Cerro el mapa =

Jackal: Solo pasemos a casa de alguien que me debe un favor.

Todos ce miraron entre si pero solo asintieron con la cabeza, Siguieron a Jackal asta una casa de cuatro pisos de alto, Jackal toco la puerta y solo escucho del otro lado de ella.

¿?: NO HAY NADIE=Dijo una bos a grito

Jackal: ROBERTO ABRE.

¿?: NO HAY NADIE.

Jackal: TRAIGO UNAS PUTAS.

En menos de 5 segundos ce abrió la puerta dejando ver a un dragon verde de traje blanco.

Jackal: Pero unas putas ganas de cagar deja pasar.=Dijo apartándolo mientras entraba apurado a la casa.

Roberto: Adelante.=Dijo dejando pasar a los demás.=

La casa ce podría describir como la de cualquier otra persona, sala, cocina y demás.

Roberto: Bien venidos a mi humilde casa.

Eye: Si esto es humilde yo soy indigente…=Dijo mirando la casa=

Al entrar tomaron asiento en un sofá grande, al poco tiempo Jackal salió de una puerta aliviado, ce acerco asta Roberto quien lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

Roberto: No te veo en 10 años y ahora… la verdad me siento agobiado amigo.

Jackal: Creo que zabras por que estoy aquí.

Roberto: Que ocupas?.

Jackal: Un poco de dinero para un viaje a Alberta.

Roberto:mmmm… me lo esperaba… por cierto sabes que Un dios esta buscando a alguien… sabes algo al respecto?

Jackal: SI.

Roberto: Es de preocuparse?.

Eye: No tranquilo.

Roberto: En ese caso dame un minuto.=Subió por unas escaleras.=

Paso un tiempo alrededor de 15 minutos y Roberto bajo a la sala, con un pequeño fajo de billetes.

Roberto: Creo que con eso basta.

Jackal: Gracias Roberto.

Roberto: De nada.

Ce escucho que tocaban la puerta con algo de fuerza.

Roberto: Visitas… Y Creo que no de la buena.

Roberto abrió la puerta y miro a Tiempo justo a tras de el ce encontraban 10 guardias que variaban en raza.

Tiempo: Buenas tardes señor Roberto… Tengo entendido que tiene a 4 personas aquí no?.

Robero: Se equivoca somos 3 contando a mis amigos.

Tiempo: enserio?.=Abrió la puerta al hacerlo entro a la casa.=

Al entrar solo miro a Jackal y a Comet quienes traían una gran sesto de ropa sucia.

Roberto: Que vergüenza nos agarro lavando nuestra ropa.

Tiempo: Ropa?... Entonces.

Tiempo levito una lanza de los guardias asta sus manos.

Tiempo: No importara que clave esta lanza contra su ropa sucia verdad?=Dijo mientra hacia lo propio.=

Al clavar la lanza solo sintió que toco asta el suelo, al sacar la lanza no noto sangre en esta y ce sorprendió.

Roberto: Se puede largar de mi casa?.

Tiempo: Em…=Dijo extrañado= En vista de que la ropa no chillo como un cerdo… Si me retiro.=Dijo dando media vuelta.= Vámonos.

Los guardias y tiempo ce fueron del lugar mientras que Twiligth y Eye salían del baño.

Roberto: Mejor ce apuran, el tendrá que estar aquí unos días mas buscando casa por casa… asta entonces tendrán tiempo para irse de aquí.

Jackal: Bien gracias Roberto… Por todo.

Roberto: claro mientras me pagues lo que me debes todo esta bien… te veré en Alberta para que pagues.

Jackal: Solo te debo 1 millón.

Roberto: Me da igual y ira en aumento si te sigues tardando.

Jackal: Entiendo… Vamonos.

FIN DEL CAP.

Espero les haya gustado recuerden comentar para saber que les pareció el capitulo chicos y chicas.


	7. Viajes y padres

El viaje habia comenzado, ya habian salido de prontera tomando direccion asía Alberta, habian pasado al rededor de dos horas y todos estaban en un silencio incomodo, ellos caminaban por un cendero rodeado de árboles, los ce escuchaban los pajaros cantando y alunas ranas, pero en si el silencio que habia entre ellos era lo que mas les molestaba.

Eye: Y... ya llegamos?-

Jackal: No aun no... la siguiente ciudad esta a unas 5 horas de camino.

Eye: Y no podemos volar?. Para viajar mas rapido?

Twiligth: Balla no te dolio la cabeza al pensar?=Dijo en burla=

Comet: Seria bueno, el problema es que es mas seguro caminar que volar.

Twiligth: Por que?.

Jackal: No creeras la cantidad de criaturas que existen a qui que te atrapan mientras vuelas.

Comet: Lo peor que te pede atrapar es una Valkiria.

Eye: Creo que escuche de ellas... Son algueles o algo asi no?

Jackal: Esacto ellas estan al servicio de Odin.

Twiligth: Que pasa cuando alguna de ellas te atrapa?.

Jackal: Nose... nadie a escapado de ellas por lo regular atacan en grupos de 3, ademas que son inmunes ante elementon como Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire... eso sin mencionar la magia.

Twiligth: Algo mas?.

Comet: Si son muy hermosas?=Dijo mientras miraba el cielo=

Eye: Que tan hermosas?.=Dijo con interes?

Jackal: Ocuparias una silla de ruedas despues de la accion.=Dijo marcando lo obvio=

Comet: Los pajaros... dejaron de cantar...=Dijo algo preocupado=

solo ce escucharon las aleteadas de las alas de las aves, al igual miraban como ellas volaban lejos del lugar, un poco extrañados por lo ocurrido solo escuchaban unas pisadas probinientes de uno de los arbustos, estos arbustos ce movieron como si tubieran vida propia y dejaron ver aun pequeño cabrito humanoide con una gran hoz recargada en su lomo.

Twiligth: Que bonito=Dijo mirandolo=

Comet: T-t-wiligth...=Dijo asustado=

Jackal: Vamonos de aqui.=Dijo nervioso=

Twiligth: Pero porque no podemos dejar a esta criaturita aqui.

Twiligth ce aserco a este Baphomet jr, cuando este lebanto la mirada este pequeño no tardo en usar su hoz para cortar a Twiligth sin enbargo su hoz fue detenida por la espada de Eye.

Eye: Por que tanto miedo a este cabrito.=Dijo mientras apartaba la hoz de Twiligth.=

El pequeño Baphomet comenzo a llorar, desconzoladamente fue ahí donde todos ce extrañaron.

Tanto Comet y Jackal, miraban asustados, mientras que con sus cascos señalaban atras de Eye.

Eye: Si creen que to caere en ese truquito barato...=Dijo con sierto orgullo= Estan muy equivocados si creen que voy a...

No termino la frace cuando escucho dos pisadas que incluso hicieron temblar el piso donde estaba parado Eye, al voltear Eye obcervo a otro Baphomet pero mas grande, fue hay donde escucho al Jr decir.

Baphomet jr: SON ELLOS PAPAITO.=Dijo con sierta sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro=

El Baphomet mas grande miro a Eye con enojo mientras que el solo retrocedio dos paso.

Eye: Em... JEJE... Em yo no hice nada?=Dijo con algo de nerviosimo en sus palabras=

De la espalda de este Baphomet saco una hoz losuficientemente grande, la hoja de esta hoz era del mismo tamaño de Eye quien miro su reflejo en esta.

Eye: Saben que les parece si damos media buelta y nos vamos que di...

Eye miro atras de el, pero grande fue su sorprece al mirar como Jackal, Comet y Twiligth ya llebavan gran tramo recorrid.

Eye: QUE DEJA ABAJO SON.=Gritro a todo pulmon.=

Al decir esto cintio un viento frio al lado izquierdo de el, al voltear miro la hoja de la hoz la cual estaba clabada en el suelo a escasos centimetros de Eye.

Eye: Ahhh=Dijo mientras corria=

el loque Eye daba 10 pasos el Baphomet grande solo tenia que dar uno, Cada vez que el Baphomet golpeaba con su hoz a muchos árboles los cuales caian partidos de un lado.

Eye: QUE NO PUEDES ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN MAS CON QUIEN JUGAR A LOS PEGATES.

Casi de inmediato el Baphomet paro de inmediato, Eye extrañado bolteo a mirar al Baphomet el cual miraba al Jr que estaba en su hombro.

Eye extrañado miro lo siguiente.

Baphomet: Asi tu estabas jugando con el verdad?=Dijo algo enojado mientras miraba al pequeño cabrito en su hombro=

Jr: Em...=Dijo nervioso= yo...

El Baphomet miro a Eye con algo de Pena, mientras tomaba con su mano al Jr.

Baphometh: Lamento lo ocurrido... en cuanto a ti.=miro al cabrito=Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El gran Baphomet comenzo a caminar al lado contrario de donde estaba Eye, mientras que el miraba extrañado por lo que acabava de ocurrir.

Eye: Que madriza de espera a ese chico.

Fin del cap. Los veo mañana o pasado.

Quiero que elijan una de las siguientes ciudades, para saber a cual meter.

Comodo, Heimbroch, Hugel y Payon. La ciudad mas votada sera el lugar donde iran este cuarteto.

Comodo es la ciudad de los Alquimistas, Heimbrcho es la ciudad de los Gunslinger (Pistoleros) Hugel La ciudad de los Magos y Sabios y Payon es una ciudad en un bosque la cual es una ciudad para ayudar a los biajeros, con medicina gias, ETC.


	8. La cueva y mis tesoros

Nota del Autor: Antes de empezar quiero decirles que los nombres de los monstruos pueden buscarlos Ejemplo: Baphomet Ragnarok y les aparecera la imagen de esta criatura, para que puedan dejarce llevar mejor por la imaginacion. Aclarado eso...

Los cuatro ponis caminaban tranquilamente, cada vez que ellos avanzaban dejaban de ver muchos arboles, solo para dejar ver un letrero el cual decia.

Twiligth: Vien benidos a Payon?.

Jackal: llegamos a buena hora, podemos hospedarnos en una posada de por aqui.

Eye: Que te quede claro yo no tengo dinero.

Jackal: el dinero aqui no es problema ya veras=Dijo mientras seguia camiando=

Siguieron un cendero el cual comenzo a empedrarce con forme avanzaban, al cabo de unos minutos de caminata comenzaron a mirar casas las cuales en medio de ellas habia una calle empedrada, los cuatro caminaron entre la calle mirando la cantidad de objetos que habia, desde arcos, flechas y pociones.

Twiligth: De que sirven aqui las pociones?.

Comet: De mucho, pueden curar tus heridas, algunas de ellas pueden incrementar momentaniamente la Suerte, Aguilidad, Destreza, Fuerza, Vitalidad y Inteliguencia.

Eye: Oye Twiligth con unas 10 de esas pociones de inteliguencia podras competir con los magos de este lugar.=Dijo en burla.=

Twiligth: Al menos no perdi con uno de ellos en menos de 2 minutos.

Eye: Asi pues... Ah!...=Dijo enojado mientras pisoteaba fuerte el piso=

Seguian caminando pero Comet paro cuando miro un pequeño hospital el cual habia una inicornio blanca de crin y cola cafe la cual tenia una pequeña cofia con una cruz roja en ella-

Jackal: Ire a buscar una posada no tardo.

Twiligth: Voi con tigo.

Jackal: Bien Comet quieres buscar a un doctor para que te cure tu pa...ta...

Antes de terminar la frace todos miraron a Comet hacercarse a la poni.

Eye: yo lo cuido.=Dijo siguiendo a Comet.=

Separados una vez Comet ce hacerco a la unicornio la cual miro a Comet.

Unicornio: Hola en que puedo ayudarte?.=Dijo en tono amable.=

Comet: Con esto.=Dijo lebantando un poco la pata la cual tenia la benda=

Unicornio: Claro con gusto sigueme.

Los tres entraron al hospital, esta unicornio paso por una puerda y salio deinmediato pero con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en su cuello.

Unicornio: Bien dejame ver que tienes=Dijo tocando la pata de Comet=

Comet: AHU!=Dijo quejandoce= OYE.

Unicornio: Lo que me temia.=Su cuerno brillo y al lado de ella parecio una pocion azul= Toma te esto y hoy en la noche podras bolver a caminar como portrillo recien nacido=Dijo entregandocela=

Comet: Oookey...=Dijo comenzando a tomar la pocion=

Eye: Por cierto no hay mas enfermeras o doctoras?.

Unicornio: NOP!=Dijo feliz=Soy la unica... Si me disculpan.=Dijo dando media buelta y comenzo a caminar.=

Eye: Bueno Comet vamos a buscar a Los otros.

Mientras tanto en una casa de 6 pisos, Twiligth y Jackal ce encontraban en la sala de estar de esta casa, habia un mostrador con un gran libro, pluma y tinta, justo al lado de esto habia una campana.

Twiligth: Pues tocala.

Acto seguido jackal toco ligeramente con su casco la campana.

Jackal: Listo.=Dijo feliz=

Twiligth: No te agas el gracioso.

Jackal: HUY PERDON.

La campana sono barias veces, y de atras del mostrador aparecio una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin y cola cafe.

Unicornio: HOLIS=Dijo feliz= habitacion para la parejita?=Dijo tomando la pluma=

Twiligth y Jackal: Pareja nosotros?=boltearon a mirace= no tu biera tanta suerte.

Jackal: habitacion para cuatro.

Unicornio: WOW UN cuarteto nada mal=Dijo entregandole una llave naranja=

Jackal: NO ES NADA DE ESO.

Unciornio: Pos que vida aburrida tienes... Habitacion 7 suerte.=Bolvio a esconderce detras del mostrador.=

Jackal y Twiligth fueron a fuera de la posada para ver si miraba a Eye y a Comet, al cabo de unos minutos los miraron caminar asta ellos.

Jackal: Se tardaron.

Comet: y que?.

Eye: donde nos hospedaremos?

Jackal: Aqui.=Señalo el edificio atras de el.=

Eye: pos aun no es de noche que hacemos de mientras?.

Comet: Vamos a la cueba de Payon,

Eye:Para que?.

Jackal: Pos aconseguir dinero que esperabas.

Eye: No entiendo...=Dijo confundido= Conseguiremos joyas o que en esa cueba?.

Comet: No mataremos zombis y esqueletos.

Twiligth: Z-z...=Tragosaliba= Zombis?.

Eye: Si todos los muertos ce mantienen en lugares oscuros, porque si son tocados por la luz del sol mueren.

Sin protesta a esepcion de Twiligth, la cual era llevada a rastras mientras Eye la tomaba por la fuerza mientras ce acercaban a la cueba, al llegar a la dichosa cueba ce encontraron con una unicornio blanca de crin y cola cafe la cual estaba en una pequeña caseta, en la entrada de la cueba habia un escudo rojo magico el cual evitaba el paso a cualquiera que intentara pasar.

Unicornio: Hola.=Dijo feliz=

Comet: No eres tu la que trabaja en el hospital?.

Twiligth: Cual hospital? Es la que trabaja en la posada.=dijo sorprendida=

Eye: En simples palabras porque estas aqui?

Unicornio: Son trabajos dudo que alguno de ustedes sepa loque es.=Dijo un poco enojada por el comentario=

Jackal: igual, queremos entrar.

Unicornio: Nop...

Eye: porque no.=Dijo indignado=

Unicornio: Porque te odio. Asi de simple. Ademas hoy cerramos temprano.

Un letrero cayo frente a estos cuatro el cual decia CERRADO.

Jackal: dejanos pasar.

Unicornio: Gracias buelvan mañana.

Eye: Pero...

Unicornio: GRACIAS.

Comet: PERO.

Unicornio: GRA... CI... AS.

A regañadientes todos dieron media buelta y ce dirigieron a la posada.

Eye: Culera...=Dijo susurrando=

Al decir esto una piedra lo golpeo en la nuca.

Unicornio: TE ESCUCHE.

Eye: ERA MI IDEA.

Frente a Eye aparecio esta yegua blanca, enojada.

Unicornio: Quien te crees morenazo=Dijo en burla por el color de Eye=

Eye: Mercenario... Cazarecompenzas, playboy, escritor, buen amante=Dijo en tono picaron=espadachin... asesino, y gran maestro de magia... y tu Güerita.

CUARENTA Y SIETE SEGUNDOS DESPUES.

Comet: Pagame, gano la yegua.=Dijo estirando su casco=

Jackal le entrego un pequeño fajo de villetes a Comet, todos miraban a Eye en el suelo agotado mientras que la yegua tansolo miro a los demas.

Unicornio: Me dieron lastima, pasen a la cueva.

Dicho esto el escudo que protegia la cueba desaparecio.

Unicornio: No tarden. Ire a comer si no salen de ahi para cuando yo regrese sequedaran todo la noche... ENTENDIERON.=Todos asintieron con la cabeza= Pasenla bien.=Dijo mientras caminaba asta la ciudad.=

Twiligth: Estas bien?.=Dijo preocupada=

Eye ce encontraba mareado, con algo de dificultad ce puso de pie y dijo.

Eye: Y PARA LA OTRA TE VA PEOR=Dijo gritandole a la unicornio= HAU!.=Recibio otra pedrada=

La cueva era grande ensi era un tunel, habia antorchas encendidas la cual permitian ver por todo el lugar, ademas arriva ce podian mirar estalacmitas las cuales colgaban mientras en ellas habia piedras de diferente color que daban un toco hermozo a la cueva.

Eye: Me agrada el lugar.=Dijo mientras miraba la cuava.=

Ce podian escuchar muchos sonidos, pero los mas destacados era el sonido de huesos, en lo profundo de la cueva obcerbaron un brillo naranja, el sonido comenzaba a escucharce con mas fuerza, todos miraron a un esqueleto humano, el cual en sus huezudas manos cargaba dos dagas de cuarenta centimetros.

Jackal: Un Soldier Skeleton, todo tuyo.

Eye: Muchas gracias.=Desenfundo su espada= ERES MIO.=Dijo mientras corria con su espada desenfundada.= VERGAAA.

Dicho esto barias flechas le cortaron el paso, Eye levanto la mira y obcervo no a uno sino a cuatro esqueletos los cuales cargaban arcos y flechas.

Comet: Archer Skeleton?, Bueno la carta de ellos no es cara pero si la Apple of archer que nos dan.

Jackal tomo su espada y al igual que Eye fueron contra los esqueletos,

Twiligth: De que sirve la Apple?.

Comet: Bueno le da al portador 3 de Destreza y fuerza por cada nivel que tu tengas.

Twiligth: Oh...

De lado de los esqueletos cada uno de ellos caia al suelo totalmente desecho, pero el problema era que estos huesos bolvian ha armar.

Eye: Cuantas veces tenemos que matarlos?.

Jackal: Me ves cara de Sabio?.

Eye: No pero si de bagabundo.

Ambas espadas acabavan cada vez con los esqueletos asta que la espada de Eye comenzo a briyar en rojo.

Eye: Si no puedo matarlos.. PUEDO QUEMARLOS.

Dicho esto su espada dio un corte mas en estos esqueletos, los cuales se volvieron cenisas.

Eye: JA!... Viste.=Dijo presumiendo=

Jackal: Ya viste?=Señalo atras de el=

Al bolter los ce encontro con diversos objetos en el suelo.

Eye: MIRA...=Tomo entre la cenisas algo= Una flecha=Dijo desepcionado=

Buscaron entre las cenisas.

Jackal: Mira una Apple.=Dijo feliz=

Esta Apple, ce trataba de una manzana hecha de madera de color rojizo mientras una pequeña flecha la atravezaba.

Comet: Ya tenemos dos millones=Dijo feliz=

Twiligth: ESO CUERTA=Dijo asombrada=

Comet: Si esque tedan la Apple al mismo porcentaje de la carta.

Eye=Ce aserco asta ellos= Y deque sirve su carta?.

Comet: de adorno... solo sirve para los Arqueros.

Jackal saco tambien de las cenisas una pequeña daja dorada.

Jackal: Otro millon una assassin dager.

Eye: Y para que?.

Jackal: para subir el hp de un caballero o asesino en un 10%. desquita la verdad ya tenemos tres millones asegurados.

Twiligth: mejor regresemos si no nos dejaran aqui adentro.

Asiendo caso todos fueron a la salida de la cueva, al salir de ella miraron a una unicornio blanca familiar.

Unicornio: ya los hiba a dejar ahi.

Eye: pero no lo isiste=Le saco la lengua=

Unicornio: Pareces crio.

Eye: me importa poco.

La noche ce habia hecho precente, y las calles de Payon comenzaron a llenarce de diferentes razas, las cuales tenian como direccion la cueva, tanto como chicos como adultos ce dirigian a la cueva.

Eye: Porque van muchos?.

Jackal: Veras en la noche incrementa la cantidad de monstruos en todos los lugares asi.

Twiligth: Hay algo que los comboque por la noche?.

Jackal: Ase no mucho una alicornio llego aqui, diciendo que queria hacer que la noche fuera eterna, pero los magos la detubieron... solo se que ce encuentra en uno de los castillos de Aldebaran pribada de su magia...

Twiligth: Mo sabes como es ella?.

Comet: Eso fue hace mucho... solo los magos saben como es ella y de donde viene.

Llegaron a la posada donde, una unicornio blanca los esperaba.

Unicornio: BIEN VENIDOS.=Dijo feliz=

Eye: COMO HACES ESO.

Unicornio: Hacer que?=Dijo confundida=

Eye: No te quieras hacer la inocente con migo.

Unicornio: su habitacion es la 7 que pasen buenas noches.

Con algo de miedo todos subieron a la habitacion, donde no salieron de hay hasta el dia siguiente.

Fin del capitulo.

VOTACION:

Eimbroch: Ciudad de los gunslinguers(Pistoleros)

Hugel: Ciudad de los magos y sabios.

Comodo: La ciudad de los Alquimistas y Forjadores.

Dicho esto me ire de viaje a guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico, ha una comvencion de cosplay, estare fuera varios dias, tambien estare en una comicon, y de compras de barios articulos. Los veo en unos dias espero tener sus respuestas del voto de la ciudad que quieren que nuestros heroes visiten.


	9. Viajaremos viajaremos

Nota del autor: Recuerden pueden ir a investigar sobre los monstruos que aparecen, estoy poniendo el nombre real de ellos para que asi los puedan ver la imagen y puedan imaginar mejor al personaje.

El dia habia llegado y todos estaban en el lobi de la posada, la Unicornio blanca de crin y cola cafe estaba ahi.

Unicornio: Son 200 Zenis.

Jackal le entrego un villete con el simbolo de dos C.

Unicornio: Gracias por venir a Payon cuidence.=Dijo feliz=

Cuando salieron y caminaron por las calles.

Jackal: Ciento que me biolo con el precio del hospedaje...=Dijo algo incomodo=

Twiligth: Como eres exagerado el precio era bueno.

Jackal: Dilo por ti...

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando llegaron a una divicion, el camino ce dividia en 4 caminos.

Eye: A cual quieren ir?

Todos miraron los caminos por lo cual decidieron.

Twiligth: El tercero de la derecha =Señalo con su pesuña=

Jackal: Me parece bien.

Eye: Bien en tonces yo ire por el primero de la izquierda-

Comet: QUE?!

Eye: ya viste el camino que Twiligth tomo?.

Miraron detenidamente y la piedra estaba algo colorida en rojo, casi tocando el color rosa al igual que las plantas.

Jackal: Si y?=Dijo extrañado=

Eye: Yo odio el rosa y no pienso pasar por ese lugar.=Dijo mientras ce dirigia al camino que el eliguio=

Twiligth: Pos bien tomamos tu camino y ya.

Sin mas objeción tomaron el camino que Eye eligio, pasaron al rededor de media hora de caminata, cuando miraron a un grupo de tres humanos frente a ellos, por obvias razones apresuraron un poco el paso asta ellos pero con forme los cuatro ponis ce acercaban a ellos, lo que miraban comenzaba ha hacerse extraño, miraron que estos humanos dejaron de ser humanos mas bien lo que miraban eran a si mismos, como si fuera un espejo frente a ellos, estos tres eran Jackal, Eye y Comet... ellos se miraban a si mismo como un espejismo frete a ellos.

Twiligth: Que es esto...=Dijo algo asustada=

Los otros tres las copias miraron a Twiligth quien retrocedió unos pasos al sentir las miradas de estos clones.

Comet: Que asen los Doppel Ganguer aqui?

Estos clones de ellos sonreían de una forma maníaca mientras cada uno de estos clones copiaban cada uno de las actitudes que los originales tomaban, pero sin cambiar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Eye: Que pinche risa NO

Dicho esto Eye desenfundo su espada y se abalanzo contra su clon quien bloqueo el ataque que Eye lanzo, pero este clon suyo con mas fuerza que el lanzo a Eye de vuelta con Comet y Jackal quienes miraban sorprendidos por lo que paso.

Eye: Ni yo conosia mi fuerza=Dijo mirando a su clon quien con señas pedía que se levantara.=

Jackal: A pero el niño quería que fuéramos por este camino NO.=Dijo algo enojado=

Eye: No me puedes culpar por odiar el rosa, es el peor color que existe

De los arbustos apareció una poni Rosa la cual miro a Eye y dijo.

Yegua: Pues, que grosero.=Dijo enojada mientras ce retiraba del lugar=

Twiligth: Y como se supone que los vencerán a estos monstruos?.

Jackal: el enigma de la vida... Eres tu peor enemigo.=Dijo tomando su espada=

Jackal junto a Eye ce pusieron frente a sus clones, quienes al igual que ellos tenian en sus garras lus respectivas armas, el sonido de metal golpeando con otro metal se escuchaba repetidas veces, pero el resultado fue el mismo que hace un momento. Jackal y Eye fueron lanzados por sus clones asta los pies de Comet.

Comet: Em... voy yo?.

Tanto jackal y Eye, asintieron con la cabeza mientras ce arrastraban para quitarse de en medio.

Comet: Hay cosas que decir denme un minuto...

Cinco minutos depues.

Podemos ver a Comet platicar con su clon el cual esta vez sonreia de una forma mas amigable, mientras que los otros clones igual que el platicaban con el original.

Comet: Vale me parece bien... entonces en dos meses aqui en el mismo lugar?.

Doppel: Claro nos vemos.=Dijo alegre.=

Estos tres clones desaparecieron, dejando a Jackal, Eye y a Twiligth con la boca abierta.

Eye: Como carajo lo isiste.

Comet: Bueno tenemos muchas cosas en comun y bueno resulto que nos agradaba tambien ciertas cosas como pasatiempo y bueno... no hay mucho que decir.

Fin del cap.

Recuerden Votal:

Hugel: Magos y sabios.

Eimbroch: Gunslingers (Pistoleros)

Comodo: Alquimistas.

Quise dejarles un capitulo antes de irme de viaje, fue rapido pero espero que cuando llegue tener a la ciudad que ustedes quieren que nuestros Heroes vallan.

Los vere en unos dias.


	10. Dulce venganza

Las votaciones estuvieron empatadas entre Eimbroch y Hugel, por lo cual recuri al mapa de Ragnarok y la ciudad mas cercana de Payon es Eimbroch ( Ciudad de Gunslingers.)

Los arboles habían dejado de ser tan abundantes, y el lugar donde pisaban comenzaba ha ser de Metal sólido, con forme avanzaban miraban casas hechas de metales de tonos oscuros y cafés, Twiligth miro un cartel de metal negro y en color blanco decía.

Twiligth: Bien venidos a Eimbroch.= Miro el cartel extrañada=

Comet: La ciudad de los Pistoleros.=Dijo mirando el lugar.=

Eye: y que cosas venden aquí?.

Jackal: Solo armas de fuego.=Dijo mirando el lugar.=

Casi instantáneamente al terminar esta oración, detrás de Eye ce escucho una voz femenina.

¿?: SIP Y DE LA MEJOR CALIDAD.=Dijo feliz=

Los cuatro reconocían la voz, al voltear miraron a la misma Unicornio blanca de crin y cola cafés.

Eye: QUE HACES AQUÍ=Dijo asustado mientras ce alejaba de ella=

Jackal: No se supone que trabajas en Payon?

Unicornio: No esa es mi hermana Pan yo soy Daniela=Dijo sonriéndole a los cuatro.=

Los cuatro con el miedo en sus cuerpos optaron por alejarse de pero al hacerlo esta unicornio paso al lado de Jackal y dijo.

Daniela: Díganme tienen donde hospedarse aquí en Heimbroch?.

Comet: Casual mente no.=Dijo algo incómodo=

Daniela: PUES QUE MEJOR.

Dicho esto el cuerno de esta unicornio brillo con fuerza haciendo que ellos aparecieran en la planta baja de un hotel el cual al igual que el resto de todos los edificios está hecho de metal.

Daniela: Solo ocupo sus nombres y que tipo de habitación quieren.=Dijo ella detrás de un mostrador con un gran libro y una pluma.= Quieren habitaciones individuales, o todos juntos en una o dos para cada pareja?

Los cuatro aun estaban en el suelo tratando de ponerse en pie, mientras miraban a esta Unicornio con algo de enojo por lo que ella iso.

Eye: Esta tipa a lo que va…=Dijo algo mareado=

Daniela: Y bien?=Dijo mientras sostenía una pluma= No tengo todo el dia.

Comet: Además de secuestradora impaciente…

Daniela: QUE?=Dijo indignada=

Todos: NADA.=Dijeron asustados=

Pasaron unos minutos para pudieran hacer el papeleo burocrático, por lo cual Daniela les dio la llave de la habitación, pero aun era de dia y quedaban barias cosas por hacer, para aprovechar la tarde, salieron del hotel con algo de alivio y con la esperanza de no encontrarse con aquella Unicornio.

Jackal: Bien nos quedan horas de luz adonde quieren ir?.

El lugar estaba repleto de humanos cada uno con armas de gran calibre, había muy pocas especies y…

Eye: SOMOS LOS INICOS.=Replico al narrador.=

Antes de que siguieran su paso, un cartel llamo la atención de los cuatro, en este ce podía apreciar el boceto de cuatro ponis, mas precisamente ellos quienes miraron el titulo del cartel, el cual decía: Son buscados por el Dios Tiempo, Recompensa 20000 zenis.

Eye: Y DALE CON EL PRECIO BAJO=Dijo frustrado mientras arrancaban el papel.= PORQUERIA.

Dicho esto tiro el papel.

Comet: Ya vi el problema Eye… Mira.=Señalo con su casco=

En la parte de atrás aparecia lo siguiente: Jackal 100000 Zenis. Comet 130000 Zenis. Twiligth 200000 Zenis Eye: -410000 Zenis…

Eye: Mi vida no vale nada… INCLUSO LE DEVO.=Dijo enojado.=

Jackal: Bueno mientras nadie vea esta parte de atrás todo esta bien.=Dijo tomando el papel el piso y tirándolo en un bote de basura.= Tu tranquilo.

Eye: Claro al menos tu bales algo…=Dijo deprimido=

Comet: Venga Eye, no es para tanto.

Eye: Dilo por ti…

Twiligth: Chicos…

Voltearon a mirar a Twiligth quien señalo con su pesuña a un grupo de humanos quienes apuntaban con sus armas, fue hay donde miraron a un chico el cual tenia una hoja donde que estaba algo sucia.

Jackal: Como vieron eso?=Dijo extrañado=

Todos los humanos apuntaron aun humano ya de edad adulta el cual vaciaba grandes contenedores de basura a un camión, este humano bolteo y saludo a Jackal, Comet, Eye y a Twiligth, quienes le regresaron el saludo.

Eye: Mientras nadie vea esto…=Dijo mientras imitaba la voz de Jackal= Todo esta bien… Te odio…

Jackal: Jeje… Que cosas no?...

Los humanos abrieron fuego, por increíble que parezca Twiligth fue la primera en reaccionar y poner un escudo frente a ellos, las balas solo caían echas pedazos al suelo, sin embargo uno de los humanos tomo su arma y puso un cartucho de color rojo carmesí, al poner el cartucho en la arma, disparo, esta bala atravesó el escudo, dejándolo hecho pedazos.

Comet: Te hace falta practicar tu resistencia.=Dijo algo decepcionado=

Twiligth: Eso parece=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Los humanos corrieron hasta ellos, por obvias razones también nuestros amigos, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos de Sprint asta que Eye termino tropezando con un insecto, al mirar atrás de el miro a todos los humanos quienes corrían con frenesí en sima de ellos, sin embargo ninguno de ellos siguiera miro a Eye, cada uno de estos humanos ignoro a Eye pasando de largo.

Eye: Parece que tiene su ventaja ser el que vale menos.=Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.=

Se escucharon las voces de Twiligth, Comet y Jackal a lo lejos, quienes gritaban.

Eye: Técnicamente esa no es una llamada de Auxilio.=Dijo poniéndose de pie.=

Las voces ce volvieron a escuchar pero esta vez pidiendo ayuda.

Eye: Tecnicamente no se refieren a mi.=Dijo tomando dirección a una tienda de comida.

A lo lejos: EYEEEEEE.

Eye: Ce considera mi venganza por dejarme solo contra el Baphomet…

Ce acerco a una mesa y tomo asiento.

Eye: Dos empanadas por favor.

FIN DEL CAP.

HE BUELTOOOO A LA VIDAAA DE FAN FIC.

Me abría gustado que la votación no hubiera sido pareja pero bueno… la siguiente ciudad será Hugel.

Espero que estén listos para el siguiente cap PORQUE HE LLEGADO PARA QUEDARME.


	11. Desvió en el Viaje

El lugar ce desarrolla en vagon de un tren, en una pequeña habitación, ce encuentran dos asientos los cuales están de frente, en estos asientos ce encuentras Twiligth, Jackal, Comet y Eye, sin embargo Jackal y comet, tenían moretones heridas en sus cuerpos, Twiligth apenas tenían unos rasguños y la melena muy alborotada, estos tres miraban con cierto enojo a Eye quien Comia tranquilamente un plato de sopa, Eye levanto la mirada y observo que estos tres lo miraban, Eye estiro su plato hacia ellos y dijo.

Eye: Quieren?=Dijo ofreciendo=

No recibió respuesta, el tan solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer.

Eye: Ya supérenlo no fue para tanto.=Dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca.=

Twiligth: Claro como a ti te persiguieron por toda la ciudad.=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Jackal: Mientras te disparaban balas de alto calibre…=Dijo desviando la mirada=

Comet: Al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de pagar el pasaje…

Pero a Eye poco le importaba el estaba mas ocupado comiendo.

Comet: Al menos nos estas escuchando?

Eye elevo la mirada y miro al trio frente a el.

Eye: Pos claro para eso tengo orejas no crees?=Dijo moviendo sus orejas marcando lo obvio.=

Jackal: No se porque estamos con ustedes…=Dijo mirando el paisaje de la ventana=

Eye: Porque el niño quería hacer dinero junto a nosotros, lo olvidas?

Una puerta ce deslizo, permitiendo ver a una Arpia la cual bestia un traje de zapata.

Arpia: Emos llegado a su destino.

Jackal: Gracias.

Nuestros amigos bajaron en una estación, al bajar del tren este siguió con su camino, miraron el lugar y era un desierto, pero justo en frente a unos 50 metros se podía mirar una Esfinge, con una puerta debajo de la cabeza de esta.

Twiligth: Que hacemos aquí?.

Comet: a buscar lo que ocupan.=Camino asía la Esfinge.=

Jackal: Puto calor por eso odio el desierto.

Eye: Que niña, esto es la Antártida comparada de donde vengo.=Dijo Eye dado a su resistencia al Calor.=

Al llegar a la entrada de aquella puerta cercas de la Esfinge, el olor a podrido les daba en la cara, pero al abrir la puerta un esqueleto de un dragon cayo al suelo inmediatamente.

Twiligth: Les importa si los espero aquí?=Dijo nerviosa=

Eye: ESO NO PRINCESITA, todos coludos todos rabones.=Dijo metiendo a Twiligth por la fuerza.=

Comet: Enserio harían una buena pareja.=Dijo entrando al interior de la Esfinge=

El lugar era oscuro pero al entrar unas antorchas ce encendieron, permitiendo ver el camino, el cual era hacia unas escaleras las cuales tenían dirección asía abajo, mientras Twiligth trataba en vano de salir, Eye la tomo con sus garras y la llevo asta el final de las escaleras.

Eye: Que tanto tenemos que bajar?... Este olor a podrido me esta empezando a marear.

Jackal: Hasta toparnos con una puerta la cual nos pedirá la piedra que nos dio Kredox.

Twiligth: Creo que por aquí la ten..

Comet: Aquí ta.=Dijo sacando una gema Naranja.=

Eye: A propósito porque ese esqueleto de dragon estaba ahí?.

Jackal: Por lo regular, las puertas de las Esfinges ce cierran en la noche. Creo que podemos sacar barias teorías de cómo murió ese dragon.

Una puerta tapaba el camino de estos cuatro, al mirar mas detenidamente la puerta vieron que la puerta tenia al Dios Ra, en la parte del Ojo había un orificio bacio, por lo cual supusieron que con poner la piedra podrían abrirla, dicho esto Comet alzo el vuelo para poner la gema en el ojo de Ra, al hacerlo la puerta ce abrió de Abajo hacia arriba.

Comet: Bien venidos a Spinx.=Dijo mientras tomaba posición de combate.=

Al abrirse la puerta un gran campo de batalla ce libraba en el lugar, ce podía observar cientos por no decir miles de Anubis los cuales estaban en estado de descomposición y ce podía observar que a ellos les faltaba carne que tapara ciertos orificios en su cuerpo, loque permitía ver sus huesos.

Había para sorpresa de estos cuatro solo humanos los cuales vestían con una armadura Azulada, justo en el pecho de la armadura había una Cruz blanca, todos estos humanos portaban grandes escudos también con la Cruz blanca en ellos.

Para sorpresa estos humanos estaban en grupos de 4 porque los Anubis eran de una estatura demasiado alta además de fuertes.

Jackal:=Gruño= Por que los católicos están donde están los muertos=Dijo con cierto enojo=

Eye: En cuyo caso démonos prisa en acabar con uno=Dijo tomando su espada= Porque quiero esos corazones.

Dicho esto tomo su espada y fue directo hacia el primer Anubis frente a el, este Abubis volteo rápidamente y con sus garras tomo la espada de Eye para evitar aquel golpe, mientras que con sus garras libres el Anubis golpeo a Eye, sin embargo esas garras chocaron con otra espada, Eye miro a Jackal quien con su espada evitaba que las garras del Anubis lo tocaran.

Jackal: No ves cuantos pelean contra un solo Anubis?

Eye: Y no sabes que tomar el Anubis de otro ce considera robo?

Antes de terminar de hablar, el Anubis cayo partido a la mitad, justo de tras de el ce podía mirar un Humano de armadura Plateada con una cruz azul en su pecho.

Humano: De debieron haber venido aquí… Ponis.=Dijo con cierto desprecio=

El Anubis ce volvió cenizas, dejando ver un corazón el cual aun seguía palpitando.

Jackal: De vi suponer que los mayordomos de la iglesia estarían aquí.

Humano: Cuida lo que dices Kirin, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes tenemos jurisdicción para poderlos matar y lo mejor es que nadie zabra si quiera que paso.=Dijo con rabia=

Eye: el único que ce da cuenta es dios el cual esta encontra de loque tu estas insinuando.=Dijo provocando al humano.=Pues que dios tan bipolar tienen ustedes, si quiere eso.

Humano: Nuestro dios decide quien vive y quien muere…=Dijo mientras empuñaba su espada.= y por loque veo no estará en desacuerdo en que mate a un par de herejes .

Jackal: Cálale=Se coloco en posición de combate= Si tu dios existe el ce pondrá del lado ganador.

Humano:= Tomo su escudo el cal estaba en su espalda=Dios esta de nuestro lado nunca somos la viva imagen del señor… es obvio saber de que lado esta.

Jackal arto de lo que decía este humano fue a atacarlo, pero solo logro que este humano bloqueara el golpe con aquel gran escudo que el tenia.

Humano: Admitelo kirin, nadie ni nada puede con la omnipotencia de dios.=Dijo golpeando con su espada=

Antes que la hoja cortara a Jackal, la espada del humano ce partió en dos, este humano miro al responsable y solo miro a un pegaso el cual goleo múltiples veces la armadura del humano, al grado de romperla, en un ultimo golpe el pegaso golpeo con su cabeza la cabeza del humano dejándolo en el suelo inmóvil.

Comet: Nunca me agrado esa ideología.=Dijo mientras tomaba el corazón= Vamos por otros dos y vámonos les parece?

Tanto Jackal como Eye miraban con la voca abierta a Comet.

Eye: En cerio como lo hace?

Jackal: SI algo me a enseñado la vida es no preguntar ciertas cosas porque puede que la respuesta note agrade.=Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.=

LLEGADA LA NOCHE.

La salida de la Esfinge esta repleta, aun salian humanos de ella, los últimos en salir fueron nuestros cuatro amigos quienes salían con una cara de felicidad.

Jackal: POR SU POLLO, LA CARTA DE ANUBIS.=Dijo mientras miraba una carta de 10 Cm = Ya tenemos 5 millones en la bolsa Comet.

Comet: Tenemos? Yo era el que terminaba matándolos.=Dijo indignado=

Jackal: Y que? El apoyo moral no cuenta?.

Comet solo rodo los ojos, todos los humanos comenzaron a retirarse sin embargo antes de eso, una luz blanca encegueció a todos, cuando todos pudieron mirar vieron a un humano con un circulo dorado debajo de sus pies, justo en el había cientos de símbolos, este humano miro a todos los precentes y con desesperación y con falta de aire dice.

Humano: ¡Todos tiene que ir a Morroc ahora¡ ¡La ciudad esta siendo atacada teniene que venir a ayudar.¡

Todos los cruzados tomaron sus espadas un pequeño portal apareció frente a todos permitiéndoles ver una ciudad la cual estaba en llamas mientras cientos de zombis, insectos y Valkirias atacaban la ciudad.

Humano: RAPIDO LA CIUDAD ESTA EN PELIGRO TODOS TIENEN QUE AYUDAR.

Todos los cruzados entraron al portal dejando apenas a nustrso cuatro héroes solos mientras que el humano esperaba a que estraran.

Humano: Que esperan?.

Eye: Kredox se supone que estaba ahí.

Fue ahí donde todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Todos: EL ORFANATO.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron al portal.

FIN DEL CAP.

Sin quererlo el siguiente cap será algo curioso para los que miraron el fic anterior a este.


	12. Morrocotudo

Morroc Una ciudad en pleno decierto, esta ciudad es conocida como la cuidad de los Asesinos y ladrones, esta ciudad lejos de ser solo eso, ha sido un lugar el cual siempre daba alojamiento a aquellos viajeros que tenían que cruzar el enorme desierto, una ciudad de calma para cer la ciudad de Asesinos y ladrones, muchos dirían que esta ciudad es de los pocos lugares que tu no quisieras visitar por los asesinos y los ladrones, pero no sabrás de todo loque tu te perderás si no vas a esta ciudad, la ciudad cuenta con un castillo en medio de todo el basto lugar, este castillo tiene un cristal llamado Emperium, el cual alverga una criatura la cual fue regente de aquel castillo, cada castillo de Ragnarok tiene un Emperium, y cada Emperium tiene su moustruo en su cristal.

La ciudad estaba en llamas era de noche y las criaturas como zombis, esqueletos, Munak´s, manticoras, hidras y Valkirias atacaban el sur de esta ciudad, los Asesinos los cuales eran identificados por su atuendo Negro, usar catares y dagas eran quienes estaban en primera línea tratando de contener a los monstruos, pero el problema estaba en las Valkirias quienes al tener alas, armaduras, escudos, espadas y lanzas eran las mas fuertes además que eran heraldos de un dios llamado Odin.

Varios portales comenzaron a abrirse, todos en frente de la puerta del castillo de Morroc, de ellos los refuerzos sobraban, tanto como dragones con armaduras, como humanos con grandes túnicas y gabardinas, Arpia y Minotauros aparecieron, frente a todos ellos estaba un humano el cual tenia un círculo mágico debajo de el marcando que era un Inmortal.

Humano: ¡ Todos Dragones, Arpias, pegasos y kirins al cielo y peleen contra las Valkirias, Los arqueros manténganse aquí en el castillo y aporten soporte a distancia, el resto los quiero en primera fila.¡

Un dragon hasta el fondo levanto su garra y fue hasta el humano mostrando que el no tenia alas como el resto de los dragones.

Dragon: Pero yo no tengo Alas…

Humano: Pos te chingas pendejo y vas asta primera fila, Los magos protegan a los caballeros y paladinos, el resto…=Sonrio= Diviértanse matando.

Inmediatamente todos fueron al sur de la ciudad donde ce miraba que aquella gran batalla pero solo uno no abanson junto a los demás.

Twiligth: Tan tarados si creen que voy a que me maten.=Dijo sentándose en el piso= No pos suerte.

Dejando eso de lado en el cielo con las valkirias rápidamente los dragones y Arpias terminaron chocando primero que los demás, lo curioso es que estas Valkirias ya esperaban los ataques del los dragones y como si fueran cual papel estas Valkirias cortaron a los dragones por la mitad con sus espadas, mientras que alas arpías las atravesaban con las lanzas, pocos fueron los afortunados de esquivar los golpes de lar Valkirias, pero cuando llego el turno de los kirins y pegasos las cosas fueron a favor de los defensores.

La batalla en el cielo era intensa… Individual uno contra uno.

Jackal: OYE EYE.=Dijo mientras peleaba con una Valkiria humana.=

Eye: QUE.

Jackal: SI SALIMOS DE ESTA TE INVITO LAS DOS PRIMERAS RONDAS.

Eye: JAJA YA LAS ESTOY SABOREANDO.=Dijo entusiasmado=

En el suelo las cosas eran un poco mas a favor de los defensores, los magos daban soporte a todos, mientras que caballeros y paladinos eran los que alejaban a los monstruos de la ciudad, pera recuperar terreno, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar y grandes grietas comenzaron ha hacerse presentes, una garra negra, salió a la luz y como si alguna criatura quisiera salir de ahí lo hiso.

Era un esqueleto humano con una armadura gastada, una espada oxidada, la cual la tenia en su mano izquierda, su mano libre se alzo al aire y justo al lado de el apareció el esqueleto de un caballo con su silla maltratada y una armadura que apenas tapaba partes del caballo muerto.

Caballero: ¡ABYSSMAL KNIGTH!

No termino la frace cuando este humano miro hacia abajo y solo miro como una lanza había atravesado su cuerpo.

Este Abyssmal levanto su espada, y al hacerlo un grito seco y grueso se escucho de el esqueleto, al hacerlo cientos de esqueletos con armaduras y arcos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, y ponerse en frente de aquel Abyssmal.

Cruzado: ¡ Protejan el castillo que los arqueros protejan la retirada hasta el.!

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a retirarse devuelta al castillo, pero en el cielo era otro problema, Eye peleaba contra una Alicornio con armadura plateada que tapaba todo su cuerpo, en su pesuña izquierda había un escudo dorado sujetado a su pesuña mientras que en su pesuña libre tenia una espada plateada.

Eye: Bueno que tengo que hacer para que te mueras.

Arto pues desde que empezó la pelea no había podido matarla, cada golpe que Eye lanzaba era frenado por el escudo de esta Alicornio, lo peor es que aun usando su fuego en su espada para romperlo, este escudo volvía a aparecer, si rompia la espada de esta Alicornio esta se regeneraba de nuevo.

Eye: BUENO YA MUERETE.

Eye empuño con fuerza su espada, este ce torno en un color rojiso fue directamente contra la valkiria quien esperaba el golpe de Eye, la valkiria bloqueo el golpe con espada y escudo al mirar el color de la espada, sin embargo la espada y el escudo terminaron partidas en dos.

Eye: hasta queeeEEEHHHH

Eye miro detenidamente, que lo único que le faltaba para atravesar a la Alicornio era la armadura la cual apenas había recibido un rasguño, en el momento el escudo de esta Valkiria volvió a aparecer de nuevo, y la espada que fue partida, volvió a regenerarse.

Valkiria: Casi… no crees?

Justo donde estaba el rasguño del golpe este fue restaurado inmediatamente.

Eye: ESO NO ES JUSTO.

Valkiria: La vida es injusta, solo mira a bajo de ti.

Eye iso caso a la Alicornio y miro abajo, observo que todos estaban a la retirada mientras todos ce dirigían al castillo con un ejército de muertos y bestias atrás de ellos.

Valkiria: Acéptenlo… es el destino que dios otorgo a su mundo.

Eye: Me están aburriendo con esas cosas.

La espada de Eye choco con la espada de la Alicornio y frente a ella le dijo.

Eye: Pues dejame decirte que tu dios estará muy enojado con ustedes al saber que no pudieron completar la tarea.

Eye golpeo con su cabeza la cabeza de la alicornio, ella cayó al suelo pero ella había quedado inconsciente, Eye miro hacia el castillo y todos estaban dentro de el tratando de evitar que todos estos muertos y bestias entraran al castillo.

Eye: Dijo mi mamá estudia.=Dijo algo enojado= Nel no me arrepiento.

Eye fue hasta la entrada del castillo bolo por encima de la gran puerta, y miro que el gran Abyssmal trataba de entrar por esa puerta mientras golpeaba la puerta con su espada.

Eye: Bien venidos a Morroc..=Tomo su espada= La ciudad de los Asesinos…=Sonrio= y de un servidor.

Eye empuño su espada en sus garras y cayó en picada hasta el Abyssmal, este muerto miro a Eye pero ya era tarde Eye lo había atravesado con la espada de lado a lado, Eye paso su lengua por su boca y en unas sadicas palabras dijo.

Eye: Espero y hallan disfrutado su estancia…

Una onda expansiva de color rojo calcino a todos estos muertos, tan solo quedaron las cenizas las cuales fueron arrastradas por el viento del desierto fundiéndose con esas arenas.

Las Valkirias miraban con asombro lo ocurrido cada una de ellas desapareció en una ráfaga de viento dejando solo a la Alicornio Valkiria que estaba inconsciente en el suelo a barios metros de la entrada del castillo.

Eye: Mira uno de estos muertos no había acabado su dona.=Dio un mordisco= PUAGH=Escupio= ODIO LA FREZA=Dijo tirando la dona=Porquerías.

Las puertas ce abrieron y fueron saliendo todos aquellos que habían entrado, pero poca atención le prestaban a Eye de hecho el esperaba que lo alabaran por lo ocurrido pero no fue asi.

Eye: oigan les salve la vida eso no cuenta?

Humana: Pufff=Rio= Tu?... el que mato a la Valkiria Madre fue el.

Tres dragones cargaban a Comet, mientras que el resto festejaba la victoria.

Eye: Comet=Dijo a regaña dientes, trato de tomar su espada pero no pudo= Ya ni tengo fuerzas parta golpearte…=Dijo sentándose en el suelo= Tengo hambre…=Dijo triste=

Eye volteo a un lado suyo y observo una mano con una manzana verde, Eye alzo la mirada y miro a Kredox quien ce sentó al lado suyo.

Kredox: Con hambre?=Dijo alegre de verlo= Que bueno que vinieras.

Eye:=Tomo la manzana= Me extrañabas?

Kredox: Algo asi, mira como quedo la ciudad.

La ciudad había quedado en su mayoría en ruinas al menos la parte sur… pero aun asi era demasiado daño.

Eye: Y los niños?

Kredox: Los mandamos a Islude, del otro lado del mundo… están bien haya la ciudad es casi igual que Prontera solo que es una isla.

Eye: Menos mal.

Eye estaba apunto de darle una mordida a la manzana sin embargo.

Eye: No me gustan las manzanas verdes cámbiamela.

Kredox: Pero es lo mismo=Dijo extrañado=

Eye: Que me la cambies te digo.

Kredox: ES LA MISMA EYE.

Eye: NO ES CIERTO NO ME GUSTA.

Kredox: POS NO COMAS.

Eye: QUE ME LA CAMBIES TE DIGO.=Dijo poniendo su espada en el cuello de Kredox=

Kredox: Solo porque… nos ayudaste.

Kredox tomo la manzana y al estar en sus mano esta ce torno de color rojo, le entrego la manzana y Eye la tomo, mas feliz que un niño en su cumpleaños mordió la manzana, Kredox apareció una manzana verde para el.

Kredox: No se porque no te gustan las manzanas verdes.=Dio el mordisco a la manzana pero de ahí salió un gusano muy gordo= PUAGGHH=Escupio y tiro la manzana.=

Eye: Por eso mismo.

FIN DEL CAP.


	13. Morrocotudo2

Era de noche en la ciudad del desierto , por lo cual el frio comenzó ha hacerse presente, los magos y sabios habían reconstruido parte de la ciudad, las calles eran iluminadas por grandes antorchas, en las calles ce podían mirar gente comiendo al lado de una fogata, en cuanto a la Alicornio Valkiria, es otro caso esta ce encontraba amarrada a un poste inconsciente, despojada de su armadura, espada y escudo.

Humano: BIEN BIEN CUANDO DAN POR UN VALKYSHILD?=Dijo un mercader=

Ce encontraba en una subasta sobre los objetos que aquella valkiria tenia.

Dragon: DOY MEDIO MILLON.

Humano: Medio millón ala una… a las dos…

Dragon: CALLESE Y TOME MI DINEROOO=Dijo aventándole una gran bolsa de oro.=

Aunque el dia haiga sido desastroso, nunca perdían el lado bueno de la vida, era una de las cosas que se disfrutaba en Ragnarok.

Kredox: Me parece bien… Despues de todo Comet tu eliminaste a la Valkiria Queen.

Kredox metió su mano en su bolsa y le entrego 5 plumas rojas cual sangre.

Comet: Gracias…

Kredox: Que les hace falta para completar su búsqueda?

Twiligth: Dos ojos de Black Dragon…=Dijo mirando una lista= Piedras de sabios… un corazón de cristal, un corazón de fuego… es todo.

Kredox: Creo que Toni tiene uno. Dame un minuto.=Desaparecio=

Ce encontraban estos 4 sentados frente a una fogata mientras comían.

Jackal: Por cierto que paso con tigo Twiligth cuantos mataste?.

Eye: Si no te abras perdido toda la diversión o si?

Twiligth: Claro que no como crees.=Dijo nerviosa=

Justo al lado de ellos pasaron dos dragones verdes y uno dijo.

Dragon: No es la Alicornio que estaba encerrada en la sala?.

Dragon: cierto oye terminaste de limpiarla por cierto?=Dijo casi riendo=

Comet, Eye y Jackal miraron a Twiligth con una cara de decepción.

Eye: En cerio?=Dijo mirándola=

Jackal: Nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas y tu te quedaste en una sala de estar de uno de los castillos grandes de todo Ragnarok?.

Twiligth: Me creerán si les digo que no es verdad?.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, al poco tiempo Kredox llego junto a ellos junto a un Dragon, quien tenia apariencia de oscura.

Kredox: Chicos el es Toni, y si esta dispuesto a venderles su corazón de Cristal.

Eye: Genial cuanto nos costara?.

Toni: De hecho esperaba hacer un cambio… no tendrán en su posesión una Anubis Card?.

Comet y Jackal ce miraron entre si.

Eye: Cla…

No acabo la frace cuando Comet y Jackal saltaron hasta el para callarlo, el Dragon se extraño por lo ocurrido.

Toni: Supongo que n…

Twiligth: Si mire aquí tiene.=Dijo entregándole la carta.=

Toni tomo la carta y le entrego un corazón parecido al del imperio de cristal.

Toni: Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.=Dijo retirándose=

Tanto Comet y Jackal miraban con la boca abierta como su carta se iba.

Twiligth: Solo nos faltan las piedras y el corazón de fuego.=Dijo feliz.=

Kredox: Me pareció justo.

Jackal: JUSTO?=Dijo enojado=

Kredox: Si el efecto de la carta es solo para pelear contra las Valkirias o Ángeles.

Eye: Porque?.

Kredox: La carta permite un 20% mas de daño y resistencia a los tipo Ángeles, en este caso las Valkirias ce consideran tipo Ángel.

Eye miro con enojo a Jackal, quien trago saliva.

Eye: Trampas... Eso explica porque matabas tan rápido a las Valkirias…

Jackal: No estaras enojado verdad?=Dijo algo nervioso=

Eye=Tomo su espada= Para nada… Solo que no me gustan los tramposos ha la hora de matar.

Jackal: Eye buen amigo…

Eye: No confundas la amistad con el negocio… Te doy 5 para que corras.

Jackal: 5 que?=Dijo confundido=

Eye: Minutos… Segundos… Suelo ser muy malo en matemáticas.

Eye uso su espada para golpear a Jackal, quien uso sus alas para salir del lugar.

Eye: NO TE MUEVAS SOLO TE DOLERA UN SEGUNDO.

Mientras ellos ce peleaban…

Kredox: Supongo que ahora ce dirigirán a Alberta?.

Comet: Asi es…

Kredox: Me parece bien. Quieren que les abra un portal?.

Comet: Como decirte que no.

Kredox: Bien síganme.

Comet alzo vuelo para havisar a Eye y a Jackal, pero le fue imposible alcanzarlos, sin embargo al poco tiempo Eye tenia arrastrando a Jackal de su cola por todo Morroc mientras seguían a Kredox.

Eye: A la próxima juega limpio.=Dijo mientras lo seguía arrastrando=

Ellos terminaron pasando por donde estaba aquella Alicornio, pudieron verla un poco mejor, esta era una Alicornio Azul en todos sus aspectos.

Eye: Y… Que le aran a ella?.

Kredox: Lo de siempre se llevara a Prontera, y los Magos osea Yo mero, me encargare de quitarle cualquier poder mágico… de este modo podemos averiguar ciertas cosas de los dioses, fue por eso que encontraste información en la biblioteca Twiligth.

Twiligth: Como lo sabes?.

Kredox: El chico es mi tataranieto.

Eye: entonces es cierto que ustedes ya son inmortales?.

Kredox: En cierta forma… aun nos pueden matar… pero morir por viejos no.

Twiligth: Solo evisto a humanos con aquel circulo como el tuyo… pueden alcanzar a ser dioses?.

Kredox: Seguimos siendo humanos… Somos humanos… y nosotros alcanzamos mayor entendimiento de todo, todos los humanos sea quien sea puede hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando este dispuesto a hacerlo… Como humano que soy te puedo asegurar que ninguno puede alcanzar tan alto rango…pero…=Sonrio= Te lo are saber un dia. Mas que nada para ser un Inmoral como yo, tienes que tener en claro que este mundo tiene reglas, y lo que tienes que hacer es transcender esas reglas para que hasi…

Kredox chasqueo los dedos y un pequeño vórtice ce abrió dejando ver una nueva ciudad.

Kredox: puedas tu doblegar la realidad a tu antojo.=Dijo feliz=

Eye: Un gusto verte de nuevo Kredox.=Dijo mientras entraba al portal con su carga=

Kredox: Igual mente.

Twiligth: Adios Kredox.

Kredox: CIUDENCE.

Todos entraron al portal, cuando Kredox voleo miro que muchos estaban alterados.

Kredox: Que paso?.

Dragon: La Alicornio Valkiria escapo.=Dijo mientras miraba las sogas rotas=

Kredox: Busquenla no debe andar lejos.

Fin del Cap.

Nota De autor: Hola.

Adios.


	14. Fin del camino(Epilogo)

Una ciudad llena de comercios de todo tipo, mercaderes que tratan de vender sus objetos para obtener dinero o ha base del trueque, la ciudad conseste un usa sola calle en L al final de esta (L) es un puerto para los barcos, mientras el resto de la calle son centros comerciales y mercaderes que venden diversas cosas. Hay desde Alquimistas que venden pociones, hasta herreros que venden espadas, quienes con ayuda de algunos magos o alquimistas encantan estar armas con diversos elementos.

Era de día y la calle estaba REPLETA de muchos compradores, pues era el día del Evento y muchos de los mercaderes atendían a viajeros que venían de muy lejos solo para venir a este evento.

Comet: hay mas gente que el año pasado.=Dijo mirando la multitud.=

Jackal: Si… bueno busquemos sus piedras y el corazón de fuego.

Twiligth: Bamos con el.=Señalo a un Alquimista quien tenia una tienda=

Los cuatro ce acercaron a este humano quien los miro con asombro.

Alquimista: Que les puedo ofrecer?.=Dijo amable=

Eye: De casualidad tendras unas piedras de sabio?.

Alquimista: Cuantas quieres?=Dijo levantando una gran bolsa le dejo sobre la mesa y comenzaron a salir cientos de piedras rojizas.= O si quieren de otro color…=Puso sobre la mesa otra bolsa pero en ella ce encontraban piedras de diversos colores.= Cuantas les dio?.

Twiligth: 5.

Eye: Dos azules, una verde, una roja y la otra amarilla.

Alquimista: Aquí tienen=Dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa con las piedras de los colores eleguidos=

Eye:Y-… Cu- Cu-… Cuanto es?=Dijo esperando el golpe del presio.=

Alquimista: Como que cuanto?... 4 zenis.

A los cuatro ce les bajo el azúcar al escuchar el precio.

Jackal: Cuatro?... No costaban mas?.=Dijo entregándole el dinero=

Alquimista: Pufff quien dice?, aquí con migo todo: Bueno, Bunito y sobre todo Barato. Por eso.=Señalo arriba de su negosio un cartel. El cual tenia (BBB)=Otra cosa?.

Twiligth: Algun corazón de fuego?.

Alquimista: El ultimo que tenia se lo vendí a aquel señor de allá.=Señalo a un señor con túnica=

Twiligth: Bueno gracias.=Dijo retirandoce.=

Los cuatro caminaron por la calle mirando toda clase de objetos, sin embargo hubo uno que le llamo la atención a uno, un humano de una edad adulta, de traje de High Wizard, cele aserco a este cuarteto.

Humano: Buenas tardes.

Eye: Em… Hola?.

Humano: No pude evitar ver esa gran preciosura que llevas con tigo.

Eye: Te refieres a mi espada?=Dijo mostrándola=

Humano: Esa porquería no.=Señalo con su dedo a Twiligth= Cuanto la vendes?.

Twiligth: ¡¿Qué?¡=Dijo enojada= YO NO ESTOY A LA VENTA.

Jackal, Comet y Eye: SHHHHHH=La callaron=

Eye: Deja al hombre hablar…=Miro al humano= Y de cuanto estamos hablando?

Twiligth: QUE?=Miro con enojo a Eye=

Humano: Te doy cien mil.

Eye: Ce me ase muy poco.

Humano: Cien cincuenta y no mas.

Eye quedo pensante, un momento hasta que.

Eye: Nel lo siento no esta a la venta.

Twiligth aliviada pudo respirar un poco mas tranquila.

Humano: Balla que lastima… ocupaba a alguien que me ayudara a organizar las bibliotecas de Islude y Prontera… además de que fuera a las ventas de libros en Comodo, pero bueno nos vemos.=Dijo retirándose.=

En ese preciso momento Twiligth abrió los ojos.

Twiligth: Que?=Dijo confundida=

Humano: =Paro y miro a Twiligth= Si ocupo una bibliotecaria para Prontera pero bueno quizás encuentre otra.=Siguió con su camino.=

Twiligth trato de seguir al humano pero fue detenida por Jackal y Eye.

Twiligth: DEJENME IR CON EL.=Dijo mientras ce arrastraba=QUIERO SER TU BIBLIOTECARIAAAAHHH MAMÁ.

Jackal cargaba a Twiligth evitando que siguiera aquel humano, al cabo de unos minutos encontraron una tienda de un Herrero que tenia en un estante en corazón de Fuego.

Eye: Disculpe a cuanto nos vende ese corazón de fuego?.

El vendedor era un Dragon con un gran martillo, el tomo el corazón y lo puso en la mesa.

Dragon: Cuanto estas dispuesto a dar?.

Comet: 100 zenis.

Dragon 500.

Jackal: 500 es demasiado el precio justo es 300.

Dragon: Son 500 zenis no mas no menos.

Eye: en tonses 400 zenis le parece?

Dragon: 500 Y NO MENOS=Dijo un tanto arto=

Eye: 400 ZENIS MALDITO MERCADER.

Dragon: QUE SON 500 ENTONSES VE Y BUSCATE UNO.

Eye: PUES TOMA 500 CABRON.=Dijo un tanto arto=

Dragon: PUES AHORA QUIERO LOS 400.

Eye: PUES BIEN TOME=Dijo aventándole la bolsa con el dinero=

El dragon iso lo mismo solo, el entrego el corazón de mala gana y dejo que se fueran.

Dragon: Vale tomen.=Les entrego el corazón.=

Jackal: BIEN un placer hacer negocio con usted.

Cuando tuvieron el corazón, en manos ya solo les faltaba una cosa en la lista.

Twiligth: Bueno… Solo un par de ojos rojos de Dark Ferus… pero en todas las tiendas que vimos no encontré ni uno.

Todos miraron las tiendas pero fue en ese preciso momento en que vieron a Eye.

Eye: Que?=Dijo extrañado= tengo algo en la cara?.

Twiligth: De hecho si…=Dijo mirando los ojos que tenia.=de hecho justo dos cosas.

Fue ahí donde Eye capto de loque ce trataba. Eye miro a Jackal sacar su espada mientras sintió como Comet ce abalanzo sobre el en su lomo evitando que no se moviera.

Eye: QUE SE SUPONEN QUE HACEN?.

Twiligth: Pues regresar Eye no era eso?

Eye: PERO NO ABASE DE QUE ME QUITEN MIS OJOS MIS HERMOSOS OJOS.

Jackal: Tranquilo… solo te dolerá un montón.

Ragnarok era partidario de que cada quien arreglaba los asuntos de cada quien, en simples palabras podían estar matando a un chico en plena plaza pública y a pocos a a nadie le puede importar, Salvo muy pocos son losque pueden intervenir en estos confictos…

¿?: Que creen que hacen?.

Jackal estaba a sentimetros de encajar la espada en los ojos de Eye mientras que Twiligth sujetaba a Eye de las pesuñas delanteras y comet las traseras, todos miraron a un Alicornio Café, de crin Negra y roja.

Eye: Tu quien eres?.

¿?: Me llamo Gunsmith, soy el Gm de Ragnarok.

Eye: Bueno si ya terminaste de precentarte te puedes largar para que estos tres TRATEN de sacarme los ojos?.=Les demás asintieron=

Gunsmith: Temo que no puedo permitir eso en un lugar publico.

Dicho esto Gunsmith iso brillar su cuerno separando a cada uno de ellos y poniéndolos de pie drente a el.

Gunsmith: Cual es el problema?.

Twiligth: Bueno esque el tiene uno ojos rojos de Dark Ferus que ocupamos para regresar a nuestro hogar.

Gunsmith: Ya veo… Dame un minuto.

En un Ciber café, ce encuentran dos humanos uno de ellos aparta la vista de la computadora y mira a su compañero de al lado.

Humano 1: Oye cual es el comando para abir portal asia el usuario?.

Humano 2; go... y pones los nombres de los personajes…

Humano: Ok…

De vuelta en Ragnarok.

Gunsmith: Vale… Puedo ayudarlos.=Iso brillar su cuerno= Pueden decirme el nombre de su destino?

Twiligth: Em… Equestria.

Gunsmith: Bien…

Frente a estos cinco apareció un pequeño vórtice en espiral.

Gunsmith; En tren. Pueden irse.

Eye: Asi de fácil… Pero todo loque juntamos?.

Gunsmith: Solo tuvieron que venir desde un principio aquí, y podía haberles abierto un portal sin problema alguno.

Twiligth; Porque no nos dijeron que podían hacer esto aquí=Miro a Comet y Jackal con cierto enojo=

Comet: No queríamos venir solos hasta haca.=Dijo con cierto tono de inocencia=

Jackal: Ademas no puedes negar que no te divertiste.

Twiligth: Adios=Dijo enojada mientras entraba al vórtice=

Eye: Supongo que esto no nos servirá=Dijo dándole las cosas a Jackal= Suerte con el evento de ventas de este feo lugar.=Entro en el vórtice=

Gunsmith: Tu también?... Bueno eres libre de hacerlo.=Dijo apartándose del camino.=

El vórtice partia de un túnel de gusano de diversos colores, Twiligth y Eye caían en el vacío, a gran velocidad.

Twiligth: Somos de diferente época Eye.

Eye: y eso me debe importar?.

Twiligth: No… de hecho no… Pero esa Alicornio se parecía mucho a Zafire no crees?.

Eye abrió los ojos.

FLASH BACK.

MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS CUANDO Eye era un adolecente, podemos ver a Eye sentado mientras comia tranquilamente hasta que Eye cayo al suelo, y miro al responsabre, era una Alicornio azul en todos los aspectos quien miraba a Eye con sierto enojo.

Eye: OYE PORQUE LO HASES.

Zafire: Porque te odio.

Mes después… Vemos a Eye caminar tranquilamente por el parque de loque fue alguna vez Canterlot, cuando un gran gusano comenzó a perseguirlo por todo ese parque asta que Eye comenzó a usar sus alas para escapar de ese gusano, Eye miro atrás y obcerbo a Zafire con el gusano acariciándolo.

Zafire: Mañana podras comer…=Dijo al gusano el cual estaba triste=

Fin del Flash back.

Eye: Eso me explica muchas cosas…

Una luz Ensegesio a ambos, por unos instantes, hasta que Eye abrió los ojos observo el lugar, en donde estaba, había ponis, de todas rasas, edificios, comercios y de mas, Eye al ponerse de pie observo a dos potros quienes jugaban.

Eye: El futuro de Equestria… Me agrada…=Dijo mientras caminaba= Espero no regresar de nuevo.

Eye camino por aquel parque y observo la estatua de una princesa la cual era de Twiligth, juste debajo de ella decía (En memoria de Sparkle.) un poco mas abajo decía ( Espero y estes bien Eye.)

Eye: No podría estar mejor que nunca…

Dos guardias pegasos ce volcaron sobre Eye sometiéndolo contra el suelo, Eye lebanto la mirada y miro a Una Alicornio azul.

Zafire: Cuanto tiempo.

Eye: Por eso te Odio Zafire lo sabias?.

Zafire: Si es solo que me gusta escuchar que lo digas.=Dijo sonriendo=

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
